The Sith Maelstrom- Book II: The Shade of Oblivion
by ywkls
Summary: Set immediately after The Sith Maelstrom, Book I. Concludes the storyline
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith Maelstrom

Arriving in the midst of a battle for survival between a rogue force whose allegiance is in question, the Galactic Alliance finds it politically necessary to forge a bond with the mysterious individual in charge of the victorious warship. But doubts linger as to his motives, and with Jacen Solo missing after a secret mission to the enemy flagship his family feels uncertain whether they can convince others of the danger this person represents. With no word yet from Master Skywalker or his wife, they must act swiftly in order to stave off what they see as a slide into absolute darkness...

Book II: The Shade of Oblivion

Chapter I

The statement was both ludicrous and yet made with such conviction that Mara knew the young man believed that what he said was the truth. Whether or not that was so and the consequences if it proved to be weren't her concern at the moment, but getting them to Kessel without getting tripped up by whatever defenses Darth Sival had set up to keep out prying eyes was. To her mild surprise, Brakiss proved invaluable in sensing these unexpected obstacles and saved them considerable time by steering them around them.

In the meantime, Luke's former student and one-time pawn of the Empire told them how he'd spent the years. It seemed that Rkvzlnmara had been docking at a secret airlock elsewhere on the Shadow Academy at the time of its imminent destruction. The Wookiee had been specifically searching for him, or so he informed Brakiss later. Given the imminent risk of destruction along with the facility, the alien had used the Force to coerce the young man into coming with him.

Brakiss had resisted in secret, curious as to who this alien that seemed so familiar was. It would be in the days that followed their meeting that he would learn of the Wookiee's association with Palpatine up until a year after the start of the Clone Wars. The explosion that had destroyed the Shadow Academy masked their journey into hyperspace, and to the rest of the galaxy Brakiss was thought dead.

Jade Skywalker listened patiently through it all, though she had guessed at parts of it from her knowledge of how the Empire did things and the fact of the acquaintance of the two individuals. "So when did he determine you were the one he was looking for?" she asked. "It took him a week to find a scientist he could trust to run the test. After all, he had only seen me when I was really young. But the results were definitive, and he declared that he intended to reunite me with the father I'd never known," Brakiss said.

"But something happened," Luke interjected, "Sival?" "No, it was Yu'shaa," Brakiss said, "Jlan had been keeping tabs on major events during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, and together he and my father had helped to thwart the Sith Lord's own share in undermining your efforts. At times they succeeded, but like the raid on Myrkr your students made; things went awry many a time as well." "And then he runs into a prominent Yuuzhan Vong, who's supposed to be dead," Mara said to herself.

"Actually, Nom Anor was very much alive at that point," Brakiss told her, "The only trouble was that he was on Coruscant being elevated back to the inner circle of the government and the alien we encountered was halfway across the galaxy. Not too far from here either." "His exact location doesn't matter, that was nearly a year ago," her husband said, "How did Jlan make the link between a second Nom Anor and Sival?"

"Because this particular version of Anor wasn't portraying himself as the charismatic individual who always looked out for his own hide, but as the selfless prophet devoted to helping all of the Yuuzhan Vong," the young man said. "Corran saw him at work a few days ago," Mara said, "He certainly seems to have shifted the message he's delivering, and skewed it heavily towards the Dark Side."

"That was true even when Jlan first encountered him," Brakiss said, "Of course, neither version of Anor had ever met the Wookiee and while aliens might be infidels to many Yuuzhan Vong; Jedi are another matter. But given the slant of the words of the prophet, I volunteered to go instead. As it turned out, I made the right choice." "So what is Sival up to this time?" Luke said, "Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Oh, he's made it pretty clear all right," Brakiss said, something about his expression sending a shiver up her spine, "That's why we have to speak to my father. Sival is out to finish what he started years ago, and fulfill the prophecy about one who will bring balance to the Force. If he succeeds, every part of the galaxy could once more be in slavery to the Dark Side." There was only silence aboard the Jade Shadow at that pronouncement as they sped on thru the stars in search of some means of bringing to an end the reign of this dangerous man who sought to disrupt the very fabric of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The first expression Airen Cracken had could be best described as a scowl, but despite that Jaina knew that he believed what she was telling him. "Your mother is likely to be heavily involved in the negotiations with this man, and since Han's planning on leaving soon to follow up a lead he says he got from the Smuggler's Alliance I'll pitch in and help Belindi keep an eye on him. Might even renew our acquaintance," Airen told her.

Jaina nodded, wishing she'd gone along with Jag and Corran when they'd jetted out of the system shortly after Jeth had landed. When she'd spoken to him, Fel had been evasive about the nature of the trip he and his fellow Corellian were taking. With her brother missing in action, she'd turned to Cracken regarding her feelings towards the diplomat. Rianes had gone up to orbit in the meantime, ostensibly to confer with Vhaldoq. There was no telling how that was going to turn out, either.

Nodding her thanks to the older man, Solo trudged back towards where she was staying while on Denon when her comlink went off. "Jaina here," she said into the device. "Is there someplace we can talk privately?" the voice on the other end said, the tone almost recognizable from her past, "I have urgent news to give you." "How did you get this frequency?" Solo asked, trying to recall the last time an unauthorized transmission had hijacked a private comlink like that. It took a lot of technical expertise, and the coincidence was far too great for her not to be mistrustful.

"You would think your father would raise his kids to be suspicious but not paranoid," the other said dryly, "Are you really that jumpy?" "You'd be surprised," she said, something nagging at her and then the memory clicked. "Why not the bay where our recent ambassador landed? That should have quieted down by now," Jaina said.

"Good enough," the voice said, "I'll be there in an hour." The signal ended and she stowed the device on her belt. Solo intended to inspect the area to make sure they weren't being watched first, and then she would see just what this caller had to say.

* * *

"My warship will remain under my own personal guidance," Jeth said, his eyes traversing the table slowly as if sizing each of them up, "You are perfectly free to join me in my crusade." Leia frowned, the choice of words oddly disturbing her. "And what would the object of your journey be?" Cal Omas asked, his tone indicating that he too had detected something unusual about this man.

Han had been here such a short time, but just long enough to get her to agree once more to accept the protection she'd earned long ago from the Noghri. Her current shadowy guardians lurked in the darkest corners of the room, ignored by everyone except Sival. "I hail from the portions of the galaxy spared the worst of the recent invasion by your war effort," Jeth told them, "Yet I am aware that if you had proven unsuccessful in forging this peace you now maintain, my world and many others would have fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong. I can't let that happen, and I refuse to do so."

"There was a time those in power felt as you do and some others in the galaxy may yet feel," Omas told him, "Genocide is not the answer." "Are you then aware that the Yuuzhan Vong themselves have yet to cease hostilities? I have read the reports of the recent attack here and heard whispered rumors as well as confirmed fact as to what the evidence suggests about the identity of the perpetrators! Even now, many of them roam the star systems freely and as some here will testify…" Sival paused in his oratory, piercing gaze focused on her, then continued, "They still plot against us."

Cal caught the look, but Leia shook her head. She didn't want to talk about what Han had told her Corran had uncovered out on Wrea at this time. Not until they had more to go on. "What of the weapon you created?" Sival said, switching topics effortlessly, "Alpha Red, I believe was the code name. Senator Rianes spoke to me of it and its deadly effectiveness before going to the orbiting fleet that has yet to declare its allegiance."

Cal sighed and said, "The remaining stock has been destroyed, as was the ship the Yuuzhan Vong tried to use on Zonama Sekot. Only the knowledge of its existence remains." "And what is once made can be created again!" Jeth said triumphantly, "I have spent years building up my resources to come here and ask you to support me in ridding us of this plague once and for all. You had not the stomach to do so, but I who haven't seen my world carved from beneath me do."

"We will not share what we know with you," Omas said firmly, "We will no longer be party to the destruction of a race, even one that has done things of the magnitude that the Yuuzhan Vong has." Sival stood, clearly disappointed. Deep down, Leia suddenly saw that it was all a sham. Jeth had wanted them to refuse, so that he would not have to align with them By getting Cal to admit that Alpha Red could exist once more if the Galactic Alliance wanted to make it badly enough, Sival also knew that if he dug hard enough he could get his hands on it as well.

But Zonama Sekot had left, taking all the Yuuzhan Vong with it save a few. Only someone skilled in the Force could have a chance of locating it again like her brother had. The half-formed suspicions Jaina had led her to possess resurfaced, and Leia recalled that Luke had disappeared just before these odd events had begun to transpire. It was hard to blame that on coincidence. Suddenly, Organa Solo realized that Sival was staring at her with a faint smile on his face backed by cold and deadly intentions.

He'd seen all that had just gone on in her mind and knew that she was a potential obstacle to his path. The only way she could possibly keep him off her trail was to pretend that she had discerned far less than she had. Time seemed to speed up, and Leia found herself saying, "Perhaps we can reach a compromise." Cal was looking at her as if she'd told him she was married to a Hutt and Sival seemed thoughtful.

"If we can see that the Yuuzhan Vong really constitute a continued threat to this galaxy and the beings who live in it, then we will take more drastic action against them," she said. "A mission in which I could add my strength to yours," Jeth said, "I like the idea. With your permission, of course." Cal nodded and said, "We'll determine whether what has happened here is an isolated incident or part of a larger problem. Plus, that fleet that struck was not likely commanded by the Yuuzhan Vong."

"True," Sival said, "Still, their stated intentions seem so similar to my own that if you did not prove agreeable I had considered going after them. But since you are open to discussion, it seems my initial instincts were the most accurate." Those vessels could already be under his control, Leia thought as the meeting was ended. Rising with her bodyguard drifting out behind her, Organa Solo couldn't suppress a thought that bubbled up in the back of her mind. Somehow, without even knowing how she knew or what she had done precisely, Leia was certain that she had played right into Sival's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It was very cold on the surface of the planet Tork now had them orbiting, and as Moff Valeriy Quirlarna pulled her parka tighter, she wondered why the con man had brought them out here to begin with. Add that to his unusual and dangerous prisoner, and Valeriy was growing uneasier every time she put her fate in the impostor's control. Perhaps Captain Janim was right about him after all, she mused.

Glancing to the unperturbed man in the ebony suit, the Moff said, "How long do we have to wait?" "Not any longer," the deep voice replied, "Our ally is here." Valeriy stepped forward to see this mysterious personage and as she caught sight of the stranger her hand shot towards the holster at her waist. Tork caught the movement, brandishing the lethal energy weapon he'd crafted. "Put that thing away or lose the ability to grasp it," the Dark Lord said.

Reluctantly, Quirlarna did so as the alien who'd now joined them regarded her with an expression she took for wry amusement. "You can't trust this one, Lord Vader," she said formally, "He's known throughout the galaxy for his crimes." "In a way that is true, then again…" the false Sith paused and then continued, "He is as much the original as I am." Janim gaped, and their new companion nodded in his direction. "I thought we were out to bring retribution on the Yuuzhan Vong," Valeriy said.

"Oh, but you are," the alien said, despite the fact that he was the second most well-known member of that race, "That is, upon those who chose to go quietly into the dark." Quirlarna suddenly understood, and said, "Zonama Sekot. You're out to pick up the war where the rest of the galaxy left it behind."

"Correct, Moff," Vader said, "While the major forces vie for supremacy over false causes and annihilate one another, we shall ensnare the worlds of the galaxy without so much as a shot being fired. Our scheme cannot possibly fail." "Actually," the Yuuzhan Vong said, "We have a bit of a problem." The cold mask regarded the other for a moment and then the Dark Lord said, "Explain that to me or die."

* * *

"You really need a new line of work," Calrissian commented as Han entered the cockpit of his ship and Solo merely nodded in his old friend's direction as he his took his seat. "Not going to argue with me on that?" Lando asked. "I'm too tired to care right now," the former smuggler said, "From what Jaina said, the situation on Denon is bound to go from bad to worse. I only know of one person who can discredit that Sival character, but unfortunately he'd probably rather stay in hiding."

"So how do we convince him to speak up?" Calrissian asked. "Well," Han said, "First we need to do a little digging. You see, I happen to have had a run-in with one Jonas Rianes just about a year before we came to Cloud City and I can tell you he didn't look anything like that Senator over on Denon." "Maybe he just had the same name," Lando suggested. "Unlikely, since the real man was a false identity too," Solo said.

"All right, I give up," Calrissian said, "What's this big secret that has kept him out of the public eye for so long?" "It's really simple, old buddy," Han said, "As far as most of the galaxy is concerned, he's dead." "There's got to be more to it than that," Lando objected. "Not when he's supposed to have been dead for five thousand years," Solo said. Calrissian whistled softly and said, "How's something like that even supposed to be feasible? They'd have to have a cellular scan somewhere, and that wasn't that common before the Republic was founded."

"It gets better," Han said, "He was one of the major players in the Sith War." "Fits the timing you mentioned," Lando said, "Which side was he on?" Solo just stared at him and as the captain of the Millennium Falcon watched his old friend got it. "He's a Sith Lord?" Calrissian said and Han nodded.

"Not just any of them," Solo told him, "The one who started the conflict by all accounts and who nearly derailed the Jedi Academy back when Kyp first went there." Han paused and said, "He may in fact be the one that drove Kyp to the Dark Side." "You waited until we were all the way out here to tell me so I couldn't back out of this, eh?" Lando said. "If it helps any, he was the one who warned us about this Sival back whenever Vhaldoq was creating havoc," Solo told him.

"Yes, except now D'ukal is on your side!" Calrissian said. Han shrugged and said, "There are some things more important than dwelling on the past. If we can find what we're looking for once we arrive, then we'll be one step closer to stopping this madman." "Where are we going anyway?" Lando inquired. Solo smiled and said, "Back to the scene of the crime as it were. We're bound for Jasque."

* * *

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." D'ukal smiled thinly and said, "I know exactly why you're here, Sival." The man at the far end of the table frowned and said, "My name is Jonas Rianes. I would appreciate it if you addressed me properly." "All right, we'll play your game for now," Vhaldoq said, refusing to give an inch, "You and I and very familiar with one another, though. I'm sorry that you chose to betray me since that means I shall have to destroy you."

"Is that a threat, Grand Admiral?" Rianes said, "I am a Senator in the Galactic Alliance." "I won't be staying around long enough for you to twist my words, Jonas. Don't even bother to try," D'ukal said. "I am afraid we cannot allow you to simply decamp," the Senator said, "One might conclude you have further designs on our integrity."

"Who's going to stop me? Your mighty Apocalypz? Or perhaps the one I gave to the man who now confers with those in charge of the defense of the galaxy?" the Grand Admiral said. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," Jonas said, "In any case, you must have a proper escort." "If that is so, then I would like to select those assigned to come and watch over me," D'ukal said.

"I'll see what I can do, but I offer no guarantees," Rianes said. "Of course not," Vhaldoq said dryly. The Senator rose and so did his host. "I will not let you or anyone else destroy that which so many have died to obtain," D'ukal said, "If that means my death in battle, it is something I have faced before." "Yes, but this time no one is going to bring you back Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," his guest said as he departed.

For a long moment, he stood there and contemplated the message he was about to send. Staying here did him no good, and might cause harm to other places in the galaxy. There was one course he saw to follow and knew who he could call upon to go with him upon it. Even if that meant fighting the bureaucracy that was wary of trusting a former Imperial. Fortunately for him, Vhaldoq knew just who might be willing to risk everything for such slim chance of reward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

As he floated in deep space, Jagged Fel reflected on his decision to stay with Corran during this journey. There were plenty of Jedi that Horn could have invited along, but the Corellian had insisted that he stay with him on this trip. Fel was beginning to wonder how long this would take though; they'd been looking for some time now. "Maybe they don't want to be found," he said over the line between his clawcraft and the Jedi's ship. "Some of them are quite close to me," Corran retorted, "They'll sense my concern and help me find them before anybody else does."

"Suppose those who want to revive the war are following your movements?" Jag said, "You could lead them right where they want to go." "From what Han told me, their leader is strong in the Force," the Jedi Knight said, "He won't have any trouble finding Zonama Sekot." The younger man wasn't so sure, especially since the most proficient Jedi available hadn't been able to pick this particular needle out of the haystack without first delving through countless systems and conferring with his father in Chiss space.

"Which way are we going to go now?" Fel asked, and Corran replied by sending over a string of coordinates. Feeding them into his onboard systems, Jagged waited for a course to be plotted. Then, the two vessels once more leapt into hyperspace on their journey outward.

* * *

In the near distance, the swirling energies of the Maw blotted out everything in that direction by the sheer magnitude of the emissions streaming off of it. Even as they dropped into orbit, Luke could see a definite change in his former student's manner. "He's here, waiting for us," Brakiss said. Skywalker could feel the presence too, recognizing it from a few years ago. The two craft descended as one to the surface of the planet, threading their way through clouds of steam and smoke rising from the misshapen and battered landscape.

On a broad landing platform set into the stone was a ship Luke remembered from their encounter with this man as well. The Jedi Master thought he saw movement at the base of the ramp of the ship below as he set his own vessel down. Moving to the ramp with Mara and Brakiss behind him, Luke lowered it and strode confidently down to where the armored figure awaited him. "I didn't know you were aware of this rendezvous, Master Skywalker," said the modulated voice emanating from beneath the Mandalorian armor, "Where is Jlan?"

"He has become one with the Force," Skywalker replied. The other nodded and said, "He was very old, having lived a full life. I too feel the weight of time encroaching on me. Who is this that accompanies you?" Luke stepped aside, allowing the younger man to face the figure he'd come here to meet for the first time. "This is Brakiss, one of my many students," the Jedi Master said.

Reaching up and withdrawing his helmet, the waiting man revealed the face that he and his sister had instantly recognized eight years ago. Brakiss had known the truth, but even so Skywalker could tell that the revelation was hard to believe. "I am not who you think I am," Exar Kun began. "I know who you are, and have always been," Brakiss said, evidently overcome with emotion, "It is good to see you, father." The duplicate of the Sith Lord he'd faced frowned and said, "What did you call me?"

* * *

"Are you certain you have to go?" her mother said again, and Jaina smiled faintly. The information she'd gotten could be useful to them and she couldn't sit around her doing nothing. It just isn't in my nature, Solo thought. "I've got to find out what happened to Jacen," she said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." "I know," Leia said sincerely, "I guess I just feel like I'm being left alone."

All at once, the young woman was seized by an idea and her mother saw the change in her expression. "This would be easier if I had an escort," Jaina said, "Besides, doesn't that ship you rode in on need to make tracks before it wears out its welcome?" Organa Solo nodded, smiling faintly.

"I bet Cal would love to have a fleet of that size volunteer to aid in the search for the group that attacked us," she said, "Vhaldoq has already indicated that he would like to leave the area, but Senator Rianes has insisted that he get somebody to keep tabs on him. He suggested that I do so, and now I have an excuse."

"I've already spoken to Cracken about Jonas and Sival, and he's going to be on top of the situation here," Jaina said, "We could do a great deal of good elsewhere." "I'll speak with Cal at once," her mother told her, "Then we'll both go hunting for your brother and those that took him away from us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Can't say I've been here before," Lando remarked as he gazed out over the planet they'd arrived at. Beside him, Han shrugged and said, "No reason why you should've come here. Most of the smugglers in this region keep away just because of the garrison a few light-years from here." Calrissian didn't respond, wondering how they were going to find the person Solo was in search of. As far as we know, he could be on the other side of the planet, Lando thought.

"Time to introduce ourselves," Han remarked, taking the lead in approaching a small delegation that was regarding them at a safe distance. Lando followed his friend's lead, his hand never far from his blaster. "State your name and purpose of the visit to Jasque," a man wearing a uniform said. "Jenos Idanian," Han lied smoothly, "I'm here to look up an old friend of mine. He used to live here and I was wondering where I might find him."

"Access to our planetary database will provide you with information you require, however travel to another site can be expensive without the right permits," the officer told them. One of those planets, Calrissian thought to himself as Solo nodded and said, "If you'll lead the way, we'd like to start our search." The other nodded, escorting them across to a small building lined with terminals. Lando stood behind Han to block curious eyes while his friend began plying the database with questions.

After several minutes of this, Calrissian began to grow impatient. "I've narrowed it down to a few likely suspects," Solo said over his shoulder, "I'm pulling up their images now." A series of faces appeared, dwindling as Han eliminated some of them. At last, his friend selected one and switched to a map of the surface. "Not too far from here," Solo said, "Care for a stroll?" "I'm just along for the ride, you scoundrel," Lando teased as Han rose. The former smuggler smiled at his jibe as they left and began walking away from the building.

* * *

"You're a terrible liar," Jacen said, wishing he had enough strength to call on the Force and free himself. This is far too much like the time after I was captured at Myrkr, Solo thought. Across the cell, his captor regarded him with the implacable mask he'd worn since they'd met. After mulling over his impressions of the other, Jacen had reached the inescapable conclusion that this was not who he claimed to be.

"Things may move more swiftly than we previously realized, my young Jedi," the impostor said, "You shall play a pivotal role in motivating our allies in the insurrection that shall rattle the stars from their orbits." Behind him, the door opened and a figure Jacen had seen far too often entered. Straining with all his might against the bonds, the Jedi Knight lashed out with the Force at the apparition. There was only an emptiness there, tinged with a dark power that was barely discernable. Neither of his captors seemed to notice his invisible strike, further proof of the deception.

"Yes," Nom Anor said, "He will do wonders in showing my acolytes that they now follow the one true path to glorious redemption. But first, I must track down the one who is his superior." "We shall do that together," the ebony figure corrected the alien, "That way we shall be even more certain of victory."

Jacen didn't speak during their continued examination of him and at last the duo left. They've got to go after Uncle Luke, Solo thought, remembering that the Jedi Master hadn't been heard from for some time. Whoever was behind this scheme wanted no interference, or so it seemed. As for how he could assist this false prophet, Jacen was quite sure that he had no desire to find out.

* * *

"I'll keep a lid on things while you're away," Cal was saying over the open channel, "Don't be gone too long." The transmission ended, and even as she watched Denon was shrinking as they drew ever further from it. "I'm surprised Sival let you go so easily," Jaina said, to which Vhaldoq smiled thinly. "He was welcome to try something, but I think he knew that his real concern for the moment is influencing your leaders. Some of whom, I know all too well are under his control," the Grand Admiral said.

Leia nodded, remembering the other's explanation of the identity of Rianes. The Senator had requested that he be appointed Ambassador at large to travel with Sival and gain the favor of the Alliance. At her urging, Cal had denied it pending the investigation she was about to conduct. There was no telling how long Jeth would stay or whether the forces that had hit Denon would pop up someplace else.

It was all too quiet for her liking, reminding her of the proverbial calm before the storm. At least we're out here for the right reason, Organa Solo thought to herself. Eventually, they'd be able to put together the pieces of the puzzle and discern the true nature of what was going on. But for now, she knew that it was a matter of patience and endurance until the solution became clear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

For a moment there was silence except for the howling wind and her own breathing, and when at last it seemed that she could take it no longer Brakiss spoke. "I thought you were expecting me," he said. Kun shook his head and said, "Jlan never told me that he had found you." "It was not without effort, for I long thought you dead," Brakiss went on, "I have assisted Master Skywalker in his escape so that he could join us in foiling the plan that Sival intends to set in motion."

"You have fallen behind the times," Exar said, "Sival has already struck a deal with the Galactic Alliance." "How did this happen?" Mara asked. "He showed up at a most propitious time, and many found it politically advantageous to accept the gift he offered them," Kun replied, "Especially since his words echo those of other radicals who are eager to bring retribution upon the remaining Yuuzhan Vong for their crimes."

"We saw his agent, the false Nom Anor, and Mara tells me that he is reported to be fomenting the dissidents among the aliens. But to what end, I can't guess," her husband said. "In order for Sival to influence your leaders sufficiently, he required a strong enemy to rally against," Exar said, "These all but vanquished conquerors have provided him with a foothold, one that he will use completely."

"You think that he intends to make it where the Alliance seems to have no choice but to return to active warfare against the Yuuzhan Vong?" Mara said. "While the major powers try to destroy one another, Sival will be able to gather worlds under his own protection and there will be no one to stop him," Kun said, "It will be as with Palpatine; the prey willingly going to the slaughter."

* * *

"When will you be ready?" Daring to look up from where he knelt before the image of his master, Tork said, "Our ship will arrive soon. We come bearing an offering as a token of our good intentions towards those who will rally against the infidels." Sival smiled thinly, for like the con man he bore nothing but contempt from the weak-minded fools who could not grasp the need to accept the inevitable. The Yuuzhan Vong had long ago chosen their path, and that some of them could not accept it would make using them as the instruments for his rise to power all the more sweet.

"Be on the watch," the Sith said, "My old ally, Grand Admiral Vhaldoq, is looking for you." "We have already encountered him at Muunilinst," Tork said, "He may return there to seek information as to our whereabouts." "D'ukal has never been on the best terms with the Imperials," Sival said, "I don't think they have quite forgiven him for what he did to them eight years ago." "There is another matter that requires your attention, sire," the impostor said, bracing himself.

"You are referring to the escape of Master Skywalker?" the Sith said, a dry smile on his lips. Even though his mask concealed his face, Tork knew that his shock would be all too evident to his Master. "Do not concern yourself with him," Sival said, "Senator Rianes is going on a diplomatic mission and will soon deal with him permanently." "And what shall you do, my lord?" Tork asked.

"I have a mission to finish, one of the utmost importance," the Sith said, "Unfortunately, that will mean abandoning my post here at a crucial moment but one cannot have everything. When I have what I need and you have begun the operation, we shall speak again." The transmission faded and Tork allowed himself to relax.

Moff Quirlarna would probably be waiting for him to tell her what his mysterious benefactor had to say, and the con man had already devised a clever lie to keep her from discovering the real truth just yet. For the moment, they had a rendezvous to keep, one that was as much symbolic as it was crucial to their plans. Rising from where he'd been, Tork returned to the bridge of the Finality.

* * *

"I'm beginning to wonder what we've gotten ourselves into," Cal Omas said, and Garm had to agree. The private meeting had been called at Omas' request, and around the room Bel Iblis saw others who were influential in the Alliance. The General also noted that none of those who had chosen to support the recently departed Jeth and Rianes were present.

Jedi Master Kyp Durron, who'd recently returned after a brief trip off Denon, was hearing this for the first time. Belindi Kalenda had invited former Intelligence Chief Airen Cracken, who filled them in on his own doubts regarding the deal they were making. However, Garm knew that there were plenty of Senators, Ambassadors and others in favor of the all or nothing stance espoused by Sival whether or not there was reason for it. Otherwise, Bel Iblis told himself, Alpha Red would never have been dreamt up in the first place.

"What kind of forces can we mobilize if we have to?" Durron asked, to which Cal turned to look at the General. "The Supreme Commander tells me that the fleet is standing by at their posts in case of emergency and sends his regrets that he was not able to foil the recent attacks on Denon himself," Bel Iblis said. The Bothan had seemed to listen to the idea of taking the war back to the Yuuzhan Vong seriously, which was not surprising considering the stance his people had taken against the invaders during the war.

"What of the mission to the Imperial Remnant?" Cracken asked, "I understand that Organa Solo has left with them to find out where this rogue force has hidden themselves." "We have not opened negotiations with Grand Admiral Pellaeon," Cal said, "In truth, I fear that he found find it difficult to reject these plans himself. We can only hope that the fears that these individuals evidently wish to stir are in fact baseless." Garm shared the other's sentiment, though he knew all too well that if there was nothing of which to be afraid a clever mind could always invent something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The dwelling was small and unassuming, with nary a sign of life. That alone put Han on edge, and the former smuggler and his companion both had their hands on their blasters as they neared it. "That'll be close enough," a sharp voice said from the door, "Now why don't you go back to town where you belong." "Sorry," Solo said, "No can do. We've got some funds to collect, plus interest."

"You're lying," the hidden speaker said, "The Galactic Alliance would sent one of its representatives if that was the case." "Who said it was the Galactic Alliance?" Han said, "We just need to talk about Senator Jonas Rianes." "A self-serving fraud who bought his way into power not too long ago," the other said, "Even his name is a lie." "I'm trying to prove that, and since the man who once answered to that name hired me a long time ago and lived here…" Solo said, pausing for effect, "I thought I would get his opinion on matters."

"I thought I recognized that voice," said the unknown, and Han saw a shadow move from concealment behind the door into the open. Even then, the former smuggler couldn't help but stare in bewilderment. "What, you've never seen a droid before?" the emerald machine said, and Solo noticed lines on each leg about large enough to signify that this model had been outfitted with hidden blaster holsters. "We're looking for…" Han began, but the droid waved him off.

"Information about what happened to the real Jonas Rianes, right?" the droid said, "There never was one, but then you knew that. I was there when my master revealed his identity to you after all." "You were traveling as Zol Xarh?" Solo said. "When I first met you too," the droid said, "I am the one whose name is Jonas. The surname was added on as a ruse inspired by my master's wife." "What happened to her?" Lando inquired.

"Mistress Adeyl died some years ago, but my master has continued to fulfill his promise to her since then," Jonas said. "You mean Exar Kun," Han said, "Where is he now?" "I scarcely think that is your true motivation for coming here Captain Solo," the machine said, "You want a means of exposing the one who has assumed this identity and is manipulating your highest levels of government." "Well, yes," Calrissian admitted.

"There is a project underway, which involved the capture and detention of Master Skywalker," the droid said, "Recent communiqués have shown that this has failed and a search for the former prisoner is underway. However, as I understand it; your son is also in enemy hands." "More reason for us to thwart Sival now, before he can do more harm," Han said.

"There is another factor you may not be aware of, Captain," Jonas said, "The forces that Sival has drawn out after him from both Imperial and Alliance territory are mostly loyal to one person, and it is not the megalomaniac who addressed Denon. If you could present this individual with the full scope of the present scheme, I have reason to believe they might have a change of heart." "Where do I find them?" Han asked. "On the planet where even the Yuuzhan Vong can hope to hide without detection, above which you lost something quite dear to you," the machine said, "You must go to Myrkr."

* * *

"The planet you refer to is still under quarantine." Vhaldoq smiled ruefully and said, "Do you honestly think that will stop Sival?" His guest seemed to agree, and for a moment the room was silent. "Our intelligence network claimed that there was no further threat to the galaxy if the biosphere was left untouched until sufficient time had passed," Organa Solo went on, "It's been proven that most sentient organisms from our galaxy are immune, and that dead lifeforms won't spread the infection."

"I've read the accounts," D'ukal said, "But what you don't understand is that Sival is a true master of the Force. He will home in on the smallest fragment of instability, and if even one instance of Alpha Red has survived he will find it." "That must be what Jag and Corran were up to," Jaina said, "With so many Jedi on Zonama Sekot, he must hope to find it and warn them before Sival can strike."

"I do believe that a conflict over that world is brewing, but I don't believe it is the true target Sival wishes to destroy," the Grand Admiral said. "What then?" Leia asked. "What is more important to the Yuuzhan Vong than their new home?" Vhaldoq asked. "Their old one, the remade Coruscant," Jaina said, "But the defenses are enormous! Sival would never get thru."

"He is a Sith," D'ukal said, "He is also a master tactician. He will make sure your forces are tied up elsewhere when he chooses to sneak thru and that nothing can oppose his path." "Why wouldn't he just release it into the air, like it was done before?" Jaina asked. "Too many variables," the Grand Admiral said, "A cure could be devised, or the infection could mutate and become benign. It could even die out before the world fell prey to its ravages."

"And you hope to stop him before he can succeed?" Leia said. "I can destroy his ship, yes," Vhaldoq said, "But will that defeat him? Who can say? I only know of one man who can stand against Sival in battle, and I haven't a clue where he is now." "So look for him!" the younger woman said.

"You must trust my judgment," D'ukal said, "In order to prevent a great catastrophe, sometimes we must make sacrifices. I believe your brother set the example in that regard." The room was quiet, as they reflected on the somber memory of the death of Anakin Solo for the good of the Jedi. "We cannot be everywhere at once," Vhaldoq went on, "We only do what we can, when we can. The rest is up to the Force."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"So now what do we do?" Jag commented over the comm line between them. After much less searching than he'd anticipated, Corran had found Zonama Sekot. From Luke's accounts, Horn had anticipated more trouble than this. Either the living world had wished to be found, or was in for a lot of trouble when a far more skilled practitioner of the Force came hunting for it with darker purposes in mind. "I'm not picking up any transmissions in orbit or from the ground," he said.

"Maybe they shut them off to avoid offending the more stringent followers of the Yuuzhan Vong philosophies," Fel suggested. The Jedi Master smiled at that, for unlike Corran the younger man had not visited this world for an extended period of time. "The presence of the planet is drowning out the Jedi present much in the same way as before," Horn said, "I'm not even sure they know we're out here." "Unless they were told by somebody or something," Jagged said, "Didn't you say this world could sense the life near to it and ward off danger?"

"That's certainly what it did the first time the Yuuzhan Vong came by," the Jedi said, "Question is whether or not Sival can overcome the defense mechanisms and get something down there that can do damage to the ecosystem?" His fellow pilot didn't respond, and for a moment they floated quietly above the vibrant orb. "So are we just going to sit out here all day, or call for backup?" Fel said at last. "Zonama Sekot can flee into hyperspace as a last resort," Corran said, "I just hope we can keep the people of this world from having to go thru that again."

* * *

"You're letting him go?" Valeriy said, wondering when Tork had gone from borderline psychotic to just plain crazy. "On the one world where all of his skills will be useless," the armor figure said, "Our allies are already in place, ready to begin the hunt. With the success of this mission, they will see the blessing is indeed upon this holy war to purge the galaxy once and for all of the infidels." "You're starting to sound like your cohort," Quirlarna said, "What will we be doing in the meantime?"

"There is to be a rendezvous with a Senator in the Galactic Alliance nearby," the false Vader said, "You will negotiate for us to take part in a mission against the new Yuuzhan Vong world. While most of our force is thus occupied, however, you will take the Finality on a more covert mission." "And what will the nature of that assignment be?" the Moff said, tiring of the circuitous way the con man had of getting to the point. "My true master wishes to strike a devastating blow against the morale of both the Yuuzhan Vong and their enemies," Tork said, "You are to deliver that attack."

"Suppose your young Jedi escapes?" Valeriy asked. "No one knows he is here," the impostor said, "Now quit wasting my time with idle banter." Walking off with a perfect imitation of the air said to be affected by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Tork left her with many questions. What was the nature of the assignment she was to be given? How did the events soon to take place below them figure in to the grand scheme of things? And lastly, what end was the mind behind it all after and how did they intend to attain it?

* * *

After all these years, Exar could hardly believe that he was with his son once more. During his search of the galaxy, Kun had perused the files on the Jedi who had arisen in the years to either join Skywalker or walk the path of the Dark Side. So he knew the history of Brakiss as well as how like his father the young man was. Now as old as he himself had been ten years after the first Sith War, Brakiss was only beginning his journey thru life.

"By now," Exar said, "Sival has his operations in full motion, otherwise he'd be hot on your trail. Once these processes get started, our Sith adversary will have arranged matters so that they are difficult if not impossible to stop. I've gotten clues thru the Ryn network of places he intends to use as staging areas, and that's what brought me here." "Kessel is hardly the place I would pick as the most crucial to galactic peace," Luke remarked.

"Yet it was here that the crisis which arose during the time of your establishment of the Jedi Academy began and that Sival was last reported," Kun said, "Optimistic minds hoped that he and his clone died along with the ship they were on, but that is not so. What we need is to find a reputable source to update our knowledge of events during your absence. That is one of the reasons freeing you was of paramount importance, since you are aware of my past and no explanation would be required."

"My sister and her husband know about you," Skywalker said, "Why not speak to them?" "I have met with Han Solo," Exar stated, "I sent him to Denon, hoping that he would stop the first project I knew that Sival had in mind. From the reports I've read, that was a mistake on my part and now Sival is more influential than ever. This is especially so, since most of the galaxy believes that the Sith are as dead as the Jedi thought they were during your father's youth." "How did you get in contact with Han?" Mara asked.

"He'd come looking for information to support claims of trouble being stirred up with the Yuuzhan Vong as the scapegoat. It may interest you to learn that they'd been advised of this by Vhaldoq," Exar said. "It never rains but it pours," Jade Skywalker said. "D'ukal is not the real worry this time," Kun assured them, "Sival has forces scattered throughout the galaxy, much in the same fashion as your Rebellion used to function. However, without his guiding influence the network is bound to crumble." "You want us to help you to end the quest that has defined most of your life," Luke said.

"No, all of it," Exar Kun said, "From the day on Tatooine that I choose to listen to a Wookiee when he spoke to me of the Dark Side until now, I have fought for a tenuous grip on my place in the Force. Sival has stood in my path because I chose not to destroy and control for its own sake, but for the benefit of others. In many ways, we are quite alike. But we must meet one last time, and then one or both of us shall die."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Brushing himself off, Jacen allowed himself a moment to relax before whatever his hosts had in mind got started. Upon arriving in orbit, Solo had sensed something unusual and familiar about the area and it wasn't hard to determine what. His conclusions had been confirmed when his captors had fed an anesthetic gas into his cell, dumped him into an escape pod and left him to fend for himself. His Jedi techniques had helped him overcome the first methods quickly enough, but these abilities had seemingly abandoned him here on the surface.

Which means, the Jedi Knight thought, I have been brought to the place where I started my journey towards my destiny and my brother finished his. The peaceful forest was deceptively quiet, only the crackle of leaves and branches swaying in the wind betrayed movement. In the distance, Jacen heard the call of some unfamiliar creature. Solo had read much about the native life here, and experienced some of it first-hand. If he had been picking a world onto which a Jedi could be left without him proving to be too dangerous to forces on the ground, Jacen would have selected Myrkr at once.

Which of course led the young man to think that he was far from alone down here. Though he hadn't heard much of the conversations between the man purporting to be Darth Vader and his Yuuzhan Vong cohort, Jacen knew that he had to be on the move. Surprisingly, he'd found his lightsaber in the pod with him. Solo wasn't sure whether his demise was supposed to be somehow symbolic, since he'd been instrumental of the downfall of their Supreme Overlord, or poetic justice considering that another powerful Jedi closely related to him had died here.

Considering how many times the plots of the alien hierarchy had centered around him and his sister, Jacen knew that this scheme had to be similar in nature. I just have to survive long enough to escape, he thought, Finding out why they want to kill me will have to take second place. Moving out into the wild, Jacen keep his eyes and ears attuned to anything that might signal an attack.

* * *

"We're too late," Vhaldoq said in a matter-of-fact way. Jaina frowned, noting the spike in her mother's emotions. "Where is he now?" Leia asked. "Myrkr," D'ukal said, "He is to be the catalyst for a revolution among the disaffected Yuuzhan Vong." "One in which they side with Sival?" Jaina asked. "Not openly, though their leader is definitely under his sway," the Grand Admiral said. "How long will it take us to get there?" Organa Solo asked. Vhaldoq seemed to brace himself, and the younger woman sensed what he was going to say before he did.

"We're not going, are we?" she said. "No," D'ukal said, noting the dismay on her mother's face, "But others are en route." "Who is it and how do you know?" Leia asked. "Your husband and an old acquaintance," the Grand Admiral said, "Though they do not know that Jacen is there and in danger, but they will shortly. As for how I know, let us just say that I pay very well to be informed of anything that happens concerning Sival and his plans." "So if we're not on the way to pick up Jacen, where are we bound?" Jaina inquired.

"Did you know that Senator Rianes has left on a mission he claims is the utmost importance to your efforts?" Vhaldoq asked, "Or that Sival himself has departed? Your leaders are marshaling their forces in the event they are required in haste, but they don't know that the choices as to how they will act have been made for them." "So who are we going after?" Leia said, "The duplicate or the original?"

"The false senator is heading into the path of your brother, whether by design or coincidence I do not know," the Grand Admiral said, "My contacts also confirm that something has been in and out of the quarantine that may be the only thing keeping Alpha Red from besieging the galaxy." "Do you know where he will go next?" Jaina asked. "Not exactly," Vhaldoq said, smiling thinly, "But, I do have a highly educated guess."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"Wishing you'd gone with Leia instead?" Han shook his head, though his expression didn't change. Lando could hardly blame him. Solo had lost his youngest son to the invading aliens here when Anakin had succeeded in eliminating the greatest threat the Jedi had known since the Emperor. Jacen had vanished too, believed dead by all except his mother. While Jaina had begun a slide Calrissian remembered all too well from the time when Chewbacca had perished. There were few good memories awaiting them.

"With my luck I would've ended up here anyway," the former smuggler said, "Is our passenger talking?" "He's not even awake," Lando said, "He's got to be the strangest droid I've ever met." "You don't have to live around my house," Solo commented. "No, but I've had enough experience with your two charges to swear off their kind for the rest of my days," Calrissian said with a chuckle.

"I feel like I'm just some piece being moved in a cosmic puzzle," Han said, "I don't like it." "He could have at least given us with some idea of what to do once we arrive," Lando said. "Something tells me that what we will find is still uncertain," Solo said, "Which means that this may only be the first stop is a longer trip."

* * *

"I feel so useless, Master Luke," Threepio moaned, "Why am I here at all?" Across the room, Skywalker smiled faintly, and said, "We can't just leave you and we're not finished yet. Besides, someone has to look after Ben." The droid seemed to find no reassurance in his words, wandering off into the back of the ship. "You're a natural at getting him to leave us in peace," his wife commented, to which Luke shrugged. They were still an hour away from Obroa-skai, a world captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and now liberated to the benefit of the galaxy.

The library on the planet was well-known, and it also was located not too far from the space now held by the Imperial Remnant. A perfect spot for a quiet rendezvous, now that the war had died down. Luke suspected that the excuse used by Senator Rianes to come here was comprehensive, but when Cal Omas and the other heads of the Galactic Alliance saw the records of the meeting with the very ships that had recently attacked Denon… Well, the least that would occur would be that Rianes would be discredited.

If things go as planned, Luke thought. For all he knew, the respective parties might ditch their ships in interplanetary space and go in shuttles to the world itself. That would mean that their team would have to land undetected and sneak up on the group before anybody was aware of them. Normally not a problem for Jedi, but if Exar had guessed correctly one of the delegation was certainly versed well in the Force. The only question was whether this was for show, or quite real.

* * *

"I wish I could say that Sekot welcomes you, Corran," the voice of one of the Jedi now living below said, Fel wasn't sure who. "We have to reach a decision," Horn replied, "Do I get the Galactic Alliance out here to guard the planet until all of this blows over or do you risk being defenseless when the fighting starts?" "You know that we're hardly without protection," the other said, "This world has destroyed its enemies before." "It is not Zonama that I'm worried about," the Jedi Knight said, "It is you and the others. I believe that they are going to be the targets in any conflict that erupts."

"We have felt something of this nature coming since we left you," the Jedi below said, "It is not the first time we shall again weather a storm." "If the leaders of the Alliance ask me to direct them here, I cannot say I will refuse," Corran pleaded. "Let them come," the person on the far end said, "They are fighting for a lie. Sekot has shown us the truth, Master. Though lives may be lost here, it is with the one who stood firm that the answers lie. Ask him of his counterpart and you will see what must be done."

Jag frowned, puzzled at the odd phrasing. "Can't you be more specific?" Horn said. "Go back," the Jedi said, "Tell them what you wish. But remember what I have said, and when the time comes it will all fall into place." The channel closed, and the cockpit of his clawcraft was silent. "We're going to have to stop for fuel before we reach Denon," Jag said into the silence.

"I know," his companion said, "I'm just trying to decide which shipyard to use." Fel didn't reply, remembering the damage done to the infrastructure of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong over the past five years. "Sluis Van is the only one that is close enough by the route we'll have to take," Corran said at last. The young Corellian agreed silently, setting his course and following the Jedi in leaping to the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Like a behemoth emerging from the water, the Super Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace and fell into orbit above the library world. Precisely on schedule, Leia thought, glancing at D'ukal. The Grand Admiral watched the sensor readouts carefully, remarking, "Sival will be timing this very precisely. This is only the preliminaries." Another blip on the sensors caught her attention and it took her just a moment to identify it. "Grand Admiral Vhaldoq, my brother has arrived," she said. "I thought I recognized his presence," the other said, "If that is true, there is a chance the clone has also."

"We should contact him," Organa Solo suggested. "It may attract undue attention both to us and to him," D'ukal said, "The crucial moment hasn't arrived." "Don't wait too late," Jaina said, "They could get away." "Escape is not their plan," Vhaldoq said succinctly, "They want to initiate a war between this faction, the Alliance and the Yuuzhan Vong." "How are they going to do that precisely?" Leia asked, determined to get the Grand Admiral to explain something to her.

"I have a suspicion that Sival will cause an attack elsewhere first in order to convince the leaders of your government of the validity of his claims. This is where we must stop him however, before he gets too far," he said. "And if we fail?" she countered. "Then we must pursue him to the ends of the universe if that is as far as he goes," D'ukal said firmly.

* * *

"We are pleased by your agreement with our desires, Senator Rianes," Tork said, "We have but to find the hiding place of our mortal enemies." "The new world of the aliens is said to be capable of traveling through hyperspace," Jonas said, "Although I have not personally seen this occur, my information comes from reliable sources." The Senator paused and said, "Can we speak in private, Lord Vader?" "Of course," the con man said, "If Moff Quirlarna trusts you enough not to make an attempt on my life."

"There are those in the Alliance that understand the reasons for your assault on Denon," Rianes said, "Our ally, Sival Jeth, has already spoken of making overtures to your cause." "He has done so," Tork said, "We expect him to join us soon." Turning to Valeriy, the impostor said, "I will rejoin you at my convenience." The woman nodded and walked off. The Senator escorted him thru a door, closed it behind them a swept a scanner around them. "This chamber appears secure, however my sensors are not designed to detect the biological servants of the Yuuzhan Vong," Jonas said.

"We'll have to take that chance," Tork said, "How long until Sival makes the delivery?" "He's arranging a demonstration to show the danger we face from the invaders," the other said, "I understand you have a hand in that." "My captive is even now being hunted by the followers of Yu'shaa," Tork said, "Once he is destroyed, the most dangerous threat to our plans will be gone." "You know that is not true," Rianes said, "Master Skywalker is here now with his wife, and he is accompanied by an old adversary of ours." "Just one?" Tork said pointedly.

"Your experimental modifications continue to improve," Jonas said, "I was wondering if you had the capability or just the rudimentary manipulation skills." "It will give our followers hope that we can do the same for them," the con man said. "They could spoil our schemes," he observed. "They are too late," the Senator said, "Once Sival arrives, he and Moff Quirlarna will proceed to the final battleground while you and I will pressure the Alliance to take the war directly to the Yuuzhan Vong."

* * *

"Are you certain of this?" Cal Omas said. "We just got the message in via the courier service," Garm said, "Sival is fighting them off as best he can, but he estimates that the shipyards will not escape damage." "We can't really afford to lose any more facilities," Omas said. "The message was delivered here by Jagged Fel," Bel Iblis went on, "He says that his companion is assisting the fight as best he can. He also reports that they have found Zonama Sekot but that it may be a trap." "On whose part?" he asked.

"Fel didn't have any conclusions, but if we expend forces there we will leave other areas unguarded," the General said. "Such is the fortunes of war," Cal said, "We cannot let the Yuuzhan Vong be subjected to genocide on such feeble evidence. Did our messenger provide the coordinates?" "He indicated that Corran would do so after finishing his duties on Sluis Van," the Corellian said. "We need to act with due speed if we are to reach there before that rogue force does," Omas said, "I wish that Leia had given us more of a clue as to their location."

"I will speak with the Supreme Commander," Bel Iblis went on, "We will begin our final mobilization at once." "Suppose Sival and those that attacked us are right?" Cal said, "Maybe the Yuuzhan Vong will spell nothing but trouble for us in the future." "We cannot foresee what tomorrow will bring," Garm said, "Even the Jedi do not always do so with complete accuracy. We shall have to behave as the events dictate."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Landing on Obroa-skai was made more difficult by the ship in orbit, but somehow her husband and Kun pulled it off. As the Jade Shadow nestled inside a valley, Mara considered her options. There had been no time to leave Ben somewhere safe, and she wasn't about to entrust him to anyone else on this planet other than Luke. The Jedi Master must have sensed her emotions, for he said, "Perhaps you and Brakiss should watch our escape route."

"Don't do anything stupid, farm boy," she shot back, which garnered a smile from him. The ramp rose back to seal her inside, with only her son and See-Threepio for company. Luke had insisted that they must land and the only explanation Mara could devise for that was her husband was being guided by the Force. The golden droid was listening to incoming comm traffic as she enter the bridge, and said, "Most curious developments, Mistress Mara. The signals are filled with talk of some sort of agreement and the imminent dawn of a new age."

"Sounds like the Emperor," Jade Skywalker said, sitting down beside him. "I am also picking up coded transmissions on several unusual frequencies. So far, our systems have been unable to decipher them," Threepio went on. "That doesn't surprise me," she said. The room fell silent as the occupants waited for their companions to return.

* * *

Sneaking along with Sival's flagship when it had left Sluis Van hadn't been easy, but Corran was adept at using the Force to alter other's perceptions. If the man was skilled and knew he was out here and pressed hard enough, Horn knew he wouldn't be able to hide for long. But then the Jedi Knight would also be aware that he had been discovered and able to take appropriate action.

Sending Jag to Denon had been a spontaneous decision on his part, considering the cryptic warning he'd been given at Zonama Sekot. As his ship came out of hyperspace, Corran resisted the urge to scan the area either with his sensors or the Force. That'll only get me killed, Horn thought. In orbit about the familiar planet was an equally recognizable Super Star Destroyer.

The same one that hit the Galactic Alliance capitol, now in cahoots with Sival. Or perhaps they had been all along. Either way, somebody had to let the leaders of their government know. He was reaching for the navigation controls, preparing for a second jump when a fluctuation rippled out from the ether towards him. _Wait,_ a voice said, and Corran sensed that it was familiar. "Don't know how long I can do that," he muttered, maintaining his current position in the hope that Sival wouldn't notice him for a while longer.

* * *

The doors parted, and Valeriy was ushered into the chambers of the man behind her course over the past few days and had placed both Tork and the Finality at her disposal. He turned to face her, his composure firm and his appearance somehow looking aged and yet still endowed with youthful strength. This audience had been granted only after she had insisted to Tork that she wasn't going along with any further plans unless it was given when their ally arrived. The con man had relented and once the mammoth ship had entered the system Quirlarna had been brought aboard.

"I trust you are satisfied with our agreement as it stands," he said, his voice reminiscent of the one she'd heard from the comlink the impostor had given her on Muunilinst. "I was told that you had further orders to give me," she said, "I wished to hear them from you directly." He nodded and said, "You will take me as a passenger on your vessel and escort me thru the Core to the Imperial Capitol." The Moff frowned and said, "You want to go to Coruscant?"

The man nodded silently. "Getting there won't be easy, but it can be done," she went on; remembering various times that world had come under fire. "Tork and Senator Rianes will take command of this vessel in the meantime and exacerbate the turmoil between the Yuuzhan Vong and the rest of the galaxy," her host went on, "I suggest that you prepare to depart." Nodding, Valeriy left the room and headed to her shuttle. What could this man want on Coruscant? she wondered, And why does he need me to take him there?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

As he had wandered thru the jungles of Myrkr, Jacen had quickly cast aside reliance on the Force as useless to him in his present situation. Instead, young Solo turned to the rapport with the Yuuzhan Vong that he had developed during his captivity. It was that which had saved him then, and now it allowed him to detect the hunting parties roaming thru the foliage at some distance.

There was a shift in the intensity and movement among his followers, along with anger as something they had encountered. Infidels, some part of his mind said, and from the intensity of the emotion Jacen knew it had to be a mechanism of some sort. A ship, or some kind of speeder? he wondered. Either way, Solo could find it and potentially use it to leave this place. Jogging in that direction and trying to keep attuned to the alien minds of his foes, Jacen soon reached a clearing that lay along the path of the disturbance.

Glancing up, he saw a dark form fly over that took him a moment to recognize. What I wouldn't give for a flare right now! Jacen thought, bringing his lightsaber to life and running in the direction taken by the Millennium Falcon. The battered old freighter was headed towards the north, and so were the Yuuzhan Vong in the vicinity.

It can't be long before one of them catches my trail and begins the real chase. Slicing a limb from a tree in his path, Jacen held the edge of his energy blade against it until the foliage began to smolder and burn. Trailing the flaming torch in the undergrowth, Solo watched the blaze spread thru the area around him. I hope I get their attention before this gets out of control, he thought as he continued to run along.

* * *

There were people scattered all about the surface of Obroa-skai, many of them dressed in Imperial uniforms. Exar glanced sidelong at Luke, easily seeing past the illusion the Jedi Master was projecting towards any who looked his way. They'd had no time to think up a more elaborate disguise, and Luke was rather well known. "Our quarry is close," Kun whispered, "He must have sensed our approach by now." "Too bad we don't have the sort of mastery of the Force Palpatine had, hiding in the very midst of our enemies," Skywalker said.

"Are you nostalgic for the ways of the Dark Side?" Exar said. "No, just wondering if there aren't some secrets we can use for both aspects of the Force," his companion said. "Every Jedi has felt that way at one time or another," Kun replied, "You yourself have been tempted many times by powerful agents of evil, but have been unswerving in your path save on one occasion." Luke nodded and said, "I'll never be able to forget what I did then. I imagine it is the same with you."

"To forget would be to deny the truth, and to inhibit the ways that the Force can influence you," he said, "Be mindful that when the call to use your power for selfish purposes arises, you do not give in." Skywalker frowned and said, "Only the Dark Side allows such a course." "That is where you and all the Jedi are wrong," Exar said, "What destroyed your kind in the past was unwillingness to change and give up power in favor of those they protected. That led to accusations of abuses of that authority, and prejudice. There are ways to harness your emotions, even those that lead to what the Jedi called the Dark Side. Once you do, you will find the balance the Jedi prophecy spoke of for yourself."

"Then that is the legacy of my father," Luke said, "He has granted the Jedi the chance to each find their way back to the true strength of the Force and use it to benefit those they care for." Kun nodded, glancing towards the end of the street. The doors to one of the buildings in their path swung open, and two familiar figures stepped into their path. "So, we meet again Master Skywalker," the man on the left said, his features a younger copy of Sival's, "Or, is it for the first time? In any case, you have failed to stop the designs of my master."

The armored man on the right drew a lightsaber, bringing its red-white blade to life. "You must give yourself to the Dark Side," the doppelganger of the dreaded Darth Vader said, "It is the only way you can save your friends." Luke frowned, then drew his weapon in one smooth motion. "I have no reason to fear either of you," he said, "Therefore, I will prove triumphant." Sival's twin produced a twin-bladed weapon, at which point Kun ignited the dual blue-white edges of his own lightsaber.

The street was suddenly deserted, and Exar wondered if the Sith Lord wanted there to be no witnesses. The combatants stood ready, waiting for each other to move first. A harsh wind began to build, and Exar felt a surge of power in the Force. Smiling darkly, the clone of his old enemy raised his hand and spewed forth bolts of lightning from his fingertips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

"Well, somebody's down there, that's for sure," Han commented as he watched the fire spread. The foliage was difficult to scan thru, but without any other source the inferno had to have caused by… His thoughts trailed off as a tree collapsed suddenly in his direction and just missed the freighter. "Lando! Get down to the turret!" Solo cried. Calrissian obeyed at once, his voice soon coming over the intercom from beneath the ship. "That thing didn't fall on its own," his friend said, "It was cut down." "Right, I think our mysterious arsonist wants our attention," Han said, "Jonas, stand by the hatch. I'll let you know when to open it."

The emerald droid nodded, moving off. Looking out across the canopy, Han saw hints of movement and a bright light almost hidden among the rising plant life. Abruptly, the image clicked and he reached for the controls and sent off a burst of fire behind the oncoming figure. "Who're you shooting at?" Calrissian asked. "Let him in, Jonas!" Solo said without further explanation. The former smuggler heard booted feet hitting the ramp and fed power to the repulsorlifts so that they would reach space in the shortest time possible. "You call that a rescue?" a familiar voice said, and Han smiled up at his son.

Jacen looked winded, but none the worse for his imprisonment. "You've been around your mother too long," Solo said, glancing at the tactical, "We've got some ships rising from the planet. Friends of yours?" "Not exactly," Jacen said, "They want me dead, and did a pretty good job of moving in that direction." There was a change in his son's expression, one Han remembered from his first trip here. "So, where to next?" Solo said, turning to Jonas.

The droid pointed to the display of the enemy ships, one of which was breaking off and heading towards deep space. "They undoubtedly wish to report this failure so that it can be rectified," the machine said. "It could be a trap," his son said. "So what else is new?" the older Solo said, tracking the path and figuring out where the other craft was going, "We'll make it look like we're off to Denon, then double back and show up where they least expect us. No problem."

The cockpit was quiet, then Jacen got a concerned look on his face. "Don't tell me," the former smuggler said, "You have a bad feeling about this." His son smiled, and said, "Not exactly, but it definitely feels like we need to follow your idea. Everything may depend on it." "Great," Han said, "Just the news I wanted to hear."

* * *

Vhaldoq's eyes snapped open at the surge of pure energy that rippled thru the Force from the planet below. To their credit, both Leia and Jaina turned to the viewport and the shock at the sensation was evident in both mother and daughter. "We can wait no longer," D'ukal decided, "If Sival is willing to let his agents move so openly, he has to be prepared to act. Take us into close quarters with the Eclipse-class Star Destroyer and order the rest of the fleet to blockade the system. Our quarry must not escape."

With lightning speed, the rest of his armada sped from concealment while around him the Star Empire rapidly made the micro-jump to battle distance of the enemy orbiting above Obroa-skai. The jet-black gargantuan mass of the largest ship was so close Vhaldoq could see the crew at the windows as his vessel opened fire. To one side, the vessel he'd given Sival years before broke formation and drove towards the cordon he'd had thrown up at a moment's notice. "They'll never stop it in time," Leia observed. At his elbow, the comm went off.

"Grand Admiral Vhaldoq here," he said. "Nice time to get reacquainted, isn't it?" said a voice D'ukal recalled, and the presence behind it was the eager mind he'd suggested caution to before. It took him a moment to place the other, but Vhaldoq did so. "Jedi Horn," the Grand Admiral said, "I wasn't aware that we'd met. Not officially anyway." "Look, I've got something this lot seems to want to know," Corran said, "Do you think that if I tell them, they'll forgo their current plans and head elsewhere?" "You found Zonama Sekot?" Vhaldoq said.

"How'd you guess, or is it one of those Grand Admiral insights you're famous for?" Horn said. "That's the only reason I can think of that might pull our adversary from this battle," he said, "I wouldn't let Sival near there if I was you." "He jumped system a minute ago, or didn't you notice the drop in enemy cohesion?" the Jedi said. Frowning, Vhaldoq called up the sensor logs. Sure enough, their foes did seem less coordinated than before. Right after the Super Star Destroyer had vanished… "I have a plan," D'ukal said.

"Go on," Corran said. "Do you think the Alliance would protect Zonama Sekot if it was threatened?" the Grand Admiral asked. "Failure to do so could lead to the rise of the Yuuzhan Vong against us," Horn said, "They don't know where it is yet, though." "We'll make arrangements," Vhaldoq said, glancing at Leia, who nodded. "In the meantime, my fleet will follow their and hopefully we'll be able to take care of them all," D'ukal went on. "Shall I send you the location then?" the Jedi said.

"Come aboard," the Grand Admiral said, "Once you're here, we will then arrange a convenient error that makes it more plausible to our foes." "Suit yourself," Corran said, closing the channel. "Where was Sival going?" Jaina asked. Calling back up the readings, he had the computer extrapolate the likely course the Sith was taking. It ended at one well-known star system. The planet that had been in many ways central to war throughout the galaxy since before the fall of the Republic. Coruscant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Compared with duels Luke had been involved in before this, the encounter with the false twin of his father and the true clone of Sival was no contest whatsoever. While he kept the armored impostor occupied, Exar did the same with his foe. Skywalker had instantly recognized the deception, but the very fact that he had so easily exposed it revealed to him why Sival had taken him hostage to begin with.

Can't have our scenarios ruined before they even get started, now can we? the Jedi Master thought, feeling this fraud call on the Force in a strange manner. It reminded him of something from a long time ago, that he'd almost forgotten. Kun and his adversary were now trading volleys of blue-white lightning to no visible effect on either. Twisting under the guard of his opponent, Luke sliced the end of the man's lightsaber off and rendered him defenseless.

"Give in to your anger, then," the masked man said, "Strike me down." "I have no reason to kill a perfect stranger," Luke countered, "Tell your master that his attempts at subterfuge have failed." The other glanced across at his comrade, who was too absorbed in combat to advise him. "This is far from over," the counterfeit Sith Lord said, trotting off. Turning to where Exar was engaged, Skywalker sensed the attack the clone was going to use a moment before the wall adjacent to the pair began to crumble.

As the stones threatened to engulf both Kun and his enemy, neither man was touched by the falling debris. In the distance, he spotted the light from a shuttle's engines as it drove towards orbit. "My will is that which shall shape the lives of all that exist from henceforth," the duplicate Sival said, "None shall dare to defy me!" "You've got that wrong," Exar said, stepping back in an attempt to catch his breath, "It is the original who intends to conquer, with you left out entirely."

"What difference does it make?" his adversary said, "From the dim and forgotten past until now, my hand has shaped the reality in which you now live!" "Again, you are not the one who has done that," Kun said, "You seem to be getting confused. Or have you decided that your master is no longer necessary for your existence?" The clone leapt, lightsaber beams twirling from above his head and down towards Exar.

Twin blue-white energy blades met his strike, spinning about and lunging towards his back. The duplicate rolled away, his weapon scoring the heap of rubble that he'd created. Fragments began to arc upwards and sought to bombard Kun, but he kept them all from striking. Luke watched in astonishment as Sival poured forth more ways of Dark Side energy to no avail. "You are not my true nemesis," Exar said, "However, to allow you to continue aiding his efforts would be something I am sure that I would regret."

The dual-bladed weapons spun towards one another, flashing in the sun as yet another series of maneuvers tested their skill and determination. "I am tired of this," Kun went on, "For too long, have I walked the path towards my destiny. Now, it is time to fulfill it." The clone struck out with the Force, seeking to unbalance Exar, but the blow was caught by Kun and used against the duplicate. Stumbling forward and attempting to block his foe, the twin of Sival acted a moment too late.

The lightsaber he had wielded snapped in two, with the remaining end fighting desperately to ward of the blue beams of energy his opponent thrust at him with increasing speed and accuracy. "You will never succeed!" the clone said at last, "As the Jedi were once, so they shall again become nothing! The galaxy will be torn apart and the dissatisfied masses will clamber for guidance! Chaos will rein supreme! The Dark Side will consume everything!"

For the third time, the unbridled power of the Force surged from the duplicate towards Kun. Stretching forth a hand, Exar seemed for a moment to be wrapped from head to toe in the electric discharge. His garments swayed in an intangible wind and for a moment Luke saw him smile. "As I told the Jedi long ago, the way you see the Force is far from the truth of its nature," he said, "You cannot draw upon it forever, nor can you control it absolutely. Only by releasing that which you hold most dear can you master it."

The clone charged towards Kun, red-white beam blazing above his head. For another instant, Exar almost looked sad. Then the energy that he had taken in discharged and caught the duplicate in the midst of his jump. His physical senses overloaded by the flash of light, the burst of noise and the wave of heat; Skywalker felt the end of the clone even before he recovered from the event. "Are you ready to leave, Master Skywalker?" Kun said, regarding him as if nothing had taken place. Of the twin of Sival, there was no remnant.

"You could become the greatest threat that the Jedi have ever known," Luke said, "By all that I have learned, I should destroy you." "You're welcome to try," Exar said, "However, if you did your true foe might yet triumph over you during your absence." "I think I'm glad you're on my side," he said.

"No, I'm not," his companion said, a remark that gave him pause. "I serve the Force," Kun went on, "If that means that you need to be taught a lesson, then I will do so. However, Sival is the objective we can both work together on in order to survive." Nodding soberly, Luke led the way back towards their ship.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

As he looked out at the space above Obroa-skai, Lando couldn't help but think that nothing could've prepared them for this. "Looks like we were right," Han said, slipping into a high orbit that avoided the commotion closer to the planet. "The forces that attacked Denon are heading towards the edge of the gravity well," Jacen said, "I'm also detected the Jade Shadow." "Mara is here?" Calrissian said, "That must mean Luke isn't far off."

The younger Solo got a far off look, and murmured, "Yes, he is just entering orbit along with one other…" "Well, what do we have here?" his father interjected, switching on the comm system, "Millennium Falcon to Star Empire, is this your idea of fun Vhaldoq?" "You should be grateful that my actions have reunited your family," the Grand Admiral retorted, "As well as cut short the combined efforts of our enemies." "Put my wife on," Han demanded. "I'm here," Leia's voice said, "How's Jacen?"

"Just fine, mom," the younger man said. "His captors should have arrived just before we did," Lando said. "Yes, we detected their docking with the Apocalypz," D'ukal said. "We need to meet, and decide what to do next," the elder Solo went on, "No more scrounging thru half the galaxy only to end up at the same place."

"Agreed," Vhaldoq said, "I am inviting your brother and his companions along as well." Shutting down the comm, Han turned to Jacen. "Maybe we can find out just what is going on at last," his friend said, and the young man nodded agreement. Moving towards the bulk of the Super Star Destroyer, the freighter soon vanished inside its cavernous bay.

* * *

"The loss of Senator Rianes is of no concern," Sival said, and Tork allowed himself to feel relief. "The escape of Jacen Solo is however of grave importance," the Sith Lord went on. "It was unanticipated that his family would arrive on the planet at the same time as our ceremony was taking place," Yu'shaa observed. "They will undoubtedly pursue you to Zonama Sekot," Sival went on, "See that you use the young Jedi Knight as an incentive to the masses there, so that they may see that the Force is with us."

"How can we be certain these coordinates are accurate?" the con man said, "The one who gave them to us could be lying." "I know that they are the right ones," the Sith Lord said, "You will destroy the only link between these invaders and this galaxy, driving them to a point from which they cannot return. The Yuuzhan Vong will have no choice but to fight back against their oppressors, especially once they see that efforts are once again being made to wipe every trace of them from the stars." "Do you suppose that any of our enemies will go after you instead?" Tork asked.

"I am counting on it," Sival said, a thin smile on his lips. Turning his eyes to Yu'shaa, the Sith went on, "Speak the words I have taught you to your brethren. Show them that even death cannot stop the one fate has appointed to lead them to a brighter tomorrow." "There are many who would recognize the deceit, and know me as Nom Anor," the false prophet said, "There are some who would kill me."

"Even as the battle for the hearts and minds of your people is being waged on the planet, so the fight to preserve them will be fought in the stars above. Tork will lead the armada in opposition to whatever the Galactic Alliance musters, and there is no guarantee of success. In fact, I am counting on his failure," Sival said. "How am I to escape?" the impostor asked. "You may not be able to," his master said bluntly.

Tork took that in stride, knowing that the Dark Lord would put the overall plan ahead of the life of any one being. "Does Moff Quirlarna yet know the role she is to play?" Tork asked. "She will be informed when the time comes," Sival said, "I must end our communication. Contact me again when you have reached Zonama Sekot. Then, the end of all that I have worked for will be at hand."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

Cruising aboard the warships of the Galactic Alliance was not a very exciting mission, but Jag was in expectation of their arrival. There was a good chance, Fel told himself, that Jaina would be there. When the report had come in through means General Bel Iblis had neglected to mention, Jag had personally requested that he join the older man on his ship for the trip out to the living world. Cal Omas and the leaders of the Alliance had stayed on Denon, to plan for the aftermath of this battle. The young Corellian spent the journey repairing minor damage to his clawcraft, tweaking systems and familiarizing himself with the other pilots he'd be fighting beside.

It was the small details like these that might save his life, and those of the inhabitants of Zonama Sekot. For a moment, gazing out the magnetic field of the hangar bay where his starfighter was berthed, Jagged allowed to himself to consider the irony of the situation they were now in. A year ago, the Yuuzhan Vong and the rest of the galaxy had been deadly enemies; each bent on replacing the other's way of life with their own. Thanks in part to the planet they were now nearing, that conflict had been cut short and the Jedi had found a means of restoring peace without sacrificing those among the invaders that were innocent of the crimes of their leaders.

If it wasn't for the feelings they had aroused by tramping over the known galaxy for five years, more beings might have been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt when they were accused of further crimes. Now it is up to us, Fel thought, We must prevent the nightmare we have just escaped from starting over. Once that was done, he knew, there would be a chance for more important matters. Even for one young woman, who he hadn't given up hope might someday come to be more than his friend.

* * *

Glancing across at her aunt holding her young child in her lap, Jaina wondered if she would ever know what it was like to be a mother. There had been the possibility of something developing in the recent past, but she had come to the conclusion that she wasn't ready to take any further steps yet. Her brother sat between his parents and Lando, while Threepio stood nervously behind Luke as everyone's eyes were turned towards the men at the head of the table.

Allowing her own attention to drift that way, Jaina spotted Corran Horn across from the emerald droid who'd introduced itself as Jonas and the men who she instinctively felt were at the focus of this conference. Grand Admiral Vhaldoq D'ukal, clone of the first man appointed to the post and rumored tutor to Thrawn in matters of Imperial custom sat on the right, while the mirror image of the ancient Sith Lord who'd arisen during the infancy of the Jedi Academy regarded his opponent from the left.

Jaina remembered that time vaguely, having been sheltered on an isolated world with her brothers because of the desire of certain unsavory characters to bring harm to them. She did not know if this was the same Exar Kun as at that time, but her senses told her that there was a difference. "If I could have your attention!" D'ukal said, breaking the silence, "We have much to talk about."

* * *

"Even now," Vhaldoq went on, "The forces of the Galactic Alliance are moving to defend Zonama Sekot. My fleet will join them as soon as we are done here. Any of you that wish are welcome to accompany me." "You're not getting out of my sight again," Han said sternly, "Neither is my wife." "Agreed," Leia said, "However, that doesn't extend to our children." "I'm coming," Jaina said, "Many of my friends will be there." "Mara and I will not accompany you," Luke said, "We feel that Sival is the one we must pursue."

"That leaves me and Jacen," Corran said, "Before we decide, I was hoping I could get your input on a message I got during my visit to Zonama Sekot. I believe that the planet was trying to tell me something." As the others turned his way, Horn went on, "I was told to seek someone and find out about his counterpart, whatever that means. I'm just not sure who it is that I'm looking for." "What did Sekot tell you?" Luke inquired. "That I was to find the one who stood firm," he told them.

At his side, the Jedi felt a ripple in the Force and saw Jacen Solo rise abruptly. "It's impossible," the young man murmured. "What is it, son?" Han asked. "During the second year of the war, while we were all on Duro, I had a vision. At the end, a voice said to me, 'Stand firm.' Then, last year, just before I went to face the true Supreme Overlord; I had it again. You're supposed to be looking for me," Jacen said. "Then who is your counterpart?" Corran asked, "Jaina?"

"That is the way the Yuuzhan Vong would think, but the guidance that Zonama Sekot was referring to was the same that led me to have that message to begin with. The threat must be to the one who I am connected to in the Force," he said.

For a moment, the room was still, then Jacen went on, "Sival is indeed going to Coruscant. He is going to breach every line of defense as if they weren't there. He's going to reach the most secure spot in the world transformed by the Yuuzhan Vong, a place that thanks to his deception will be undefended. With his mastery of the Force, he will survive and destroy the world they intended to be their new home from the inside out. At the same time, he will be ending the life of a being to which in many ways I owe my own. He's going to Well of the World Brain, and there he will plant enough evidence to convince the Yuuzhan Vong that we are behind what he has done while at the same time showing the Alliance the opposite. Neither side will trust the other, anarchy will seize the military and countless lives will be lost."

Jacen seemed to be drained by his declaration, then Exar Kun stood. "I have known this day was coming for decades," the former Sith Lord said, "I dreamt it before my son was born, and again on the day I met Sival after his revival. At first, I thought that it was not literal, but now I see the truth. We must go after him, down into the darkest depths and from there it is conceivable we will not return."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

"Are you sure about this?" Leia asked, reluctant to part with her son so soon after his recovery. Jacen smiled and nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Luke and his companions. "If anybody is going to be able to get the warning there ahead of Sival, it is likely to be me," her son said, "Besides, I've looked after myself before." Holding him close for a moment, she released him at last while Han looked on from the top of the ramp. "Try not to rush into things next time," her husband said, "Take a lesson from the mistake you made and think things through."

"I will, and I'll see you soon," Jacen said, moving off to join his uncle aboard the Jade Shadow. "Time to get this old junkyard refugee to work," Lando called from above him. "I thought she was the fastest ship in the galaxy!" Han said as they ascended the ramp. "True," Calrissian said, "But that doesn't make her any prettier. Of course, having such wonderful passengers aboard always improves the décor."

Leia smiled easily, knowing the it was just like Lando to complement her at the same time he insulted Han's longest surviving companion. If anything ever happened to the Falcon… well she wasn't sure if anybody would be able to help Han recover. Or maybe he was stronger now, and together they could overcome any obstacle. It was a thought that helped relieve her worries as they went to the bridge.

* * *

"When we arrive, Brakiss and I will descend to the surface. It is there that Darth Sival is likely bound. However, his ship will be in orbit and you must convince those in charge of it to turn aside from carrying out his decrees. By force if necessary," Exar said. "I will not cross over the line in order to accomplish my task," the Jedi Master told him over the comm, "But I will do whatever I can." "There may come a day you see things as I do, Luke," Kun said, "I hope that I can live to see it." Switching off the panel, he turned to his son. "You intend to face Sival alone, don't you?" Brakiss said.

"I may be injured or worse in the duel," he replied, "It will be up to you to intervene if I can no longer continue to do so." "That will mean you have failed," his son said, "If you cannot succeed, what makes you think I can do so?" "Sival will be drained from our combat, and Master Skywalker will sense my death," Kun told him, "You must delay our foe's plans until his arrival. Of all those in this galaxy, he and his nephew are the strongest. But do not worry, my son. I will not fail; I have foreseen it."

Brakiss nodded, and then said, "Have you also seen what my future will be?" "You will live, my son," Exar said, "Where does not matter, save that you will continue to do as my old friend has taught you. Seek the guidance of the Force, protect the beings you encounter from the path of evil and encourage the Jedi to find the true path to acceptance of the Force in all its facets." "I believe that I shall return to Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," Brakiss said, "He is in part responsible for my abduction, and his skill in the Force will aid me in doing as you say."

"You have chosen well, Brakiss," Kun said with a smile, "For whatever the differences we have had, the two of us have both seen that there are things more important that personal glory and power. I have no doubt he will guide and protect you, even as I will if I live." Brakiss frowned, and said, "Do you know that you are going to die?" "You remember what I related during the discussion earlier?" he said. When his son nodded, Exar went on, "Before I married your mother, I had a vision of my death. It was on Coruscant, though until my visit eight years ago I never experienced it again."

"What did you see?" Brakiss asked. "I saw the interior of the Senate, the ancient landmarks having fallen and the vast space within all but obscured by gloom," Kun said, "Out of that came Darth Sival, bearing a twin-bladed lightsaber similar to my own. I sought to defend myself, but I was not fast enough and knew my days had come to their close." "And now you believe that this shall come about?" Brakiss said, "Then let me come with you!"

"No, my son," he said, "If this is how I shall meet my destiny, then I shall not back down. Additionally, I was alone with Sival in the vision. Trust me, and know that if I do perish; Sival will as well." "How do you know that this is the time when it shall be fulfilled?" his son said. "The building in which we fought, now has a new name under the transformation imposed on Coruscant by the Yuuzhan Vong. The former Senate Complex is now the Well of the World Brain, and so you see that I have every reason to believe these things are coming to pass."

"I have so much to learn from you," Brakiss insisted, "We've been apart so long and now you say that we must be separated forever?" "I cannot escape my fate," Exar Kun said, "Nor can any of us turn aside the passage of time. My era is gone, my battles are legend. This is the time when new dreams will be forged and possibilities those in the past didn't dream of shall be realized. You are the future, Brakiss. I am the last remnant of what once was, as is Sival. When his ambitions are finally dashed, then I can rest. If in the pursuit of him, all that I have must be lost; I gladly surrender it. I had happiness, a lovely wife and the times your mother and I spent together. I rejoiced in your birth, felt sorrow at the abduction of you and Adeyl, and new hope at the reunion first with your mother and now with you. This is all that is left for me to do. Do not make my end more painful by knowing you do not survive, my son. Let me do what I have to, secure in the knowledge that others will carry on what I have begun."

"I promise, father," Brakiss said, and Exar embraced his son heartily. The Iyndiri sped onwards towards the conclusion of the matter, for them and perhaps the rest of the galaxy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

Ahead floated the transformed world, whose name would for most of the galaxy's inhabitants forever be Coruscant. Valeriy knew that the Yuuzhan Vong had given the name of their lost home to it after they had begun the process of changing it from a monument to the ability of man to develop something to the point of redundancy. Quirlarna had no other explanation for the city that had sprawled over the entirety of the globe, and couldn't have cared to know how the alien invaders had referred to it.

No longer capitol of the Republic, Empire or any other government; Coruscant had never been truly evacuated. To even contemplate such an event was mind-boggling. The Moff recalled during her youth having visited here briefly at the end of the reign of Emperor Palpatine. After that, she had never been within sight of the planet until now. "You can expect company soon," Sival was saying, "They may try to come aboard or stop me. You must not allow them to do either." "What will I be doing?" she asked.

"When my signal is sent, the next phase of my plan will commence," he said, "I trust you will carry it out without further question." "How long will you be absent?" Valeriy asked. "It does not matter," Sival said, "We have nowhere else to be, so we can safely remain here until I am done." Quirlarna watched him go, wishing she could have talked him into revealing some of his secrets. Sadly, her mysterious passenger had kept to himself and the Moff was no closer to learning their motive in coming here than before they had left Obroa-skai. The prospect of conflict with opponents of Sival was remote and Valeriy couldn't be certain they would come until they arrived.

* * *

His mind far from the Force as known by the Jedi for millennia, Jacen found the tenuous connection he'd established with the creature Sival intended to destroy hard to establish at such at great distance. Even my sister and I have trouble sensing one another at times, why should an alien being be any easier? His uncle Luke and his wife were trying to relax, as well as finish their ongoing argument as to whether either of them should go with Exar to the surface. Given the defenses that the Yuuzhan Vong had posted around their prized creation, Sival would have to make the trip in order to succeed.

Entering the cockpit, Jacen smiled at the silence that descended over the room. "I think you should both stay out of our companion's way," he said quietly. "Since when are you an authority on how to deal with people like Kun?" Mara said, her expression showing that she'd evidently been losing the verbal battle. "He's been fighting Sival since before my grandfather was born, or so he says," Jacen reminded them, "Add to that, the presence of his supporters in orbit."

"Vhaldoq supplied a file on her," Luke said, "Moff Valeriy Quirlarna, of the Imperial Remnant. A recent appointment, in the wake of the attack on Bastion and the rest of the worlds of the former Empire. Not on good terms with Grand Admiral Pellaeon, and with a good deal of ambition. The only question is whether or not she's as ruthless as some others in a similar position have been in the past." "You don't think we can talk her out of cooperating with Sival, do you?" Mara said.

"We can try, and like Jacen said; Exar has been fighting Sival for a very long time," his uncle told her. "I hope you're right," she said, "That this is where we need to be. Because if Sival does spark a war and we could've stopped it…" "We'll still be around to try that later," Jacen said, "Besides, many of the enemy's weapons were destroyed after the final battle." "They could grow more," Mara said, "Knowledge is much harder to get rid of." "If that was always true, they wouldn't have fought so hard to protect the voxyn," Solo said, "Or the creature we think Sival is after. Some things can't be duplicated."

"If we can stop Sival here and now, the future will be much easier to handle in his absence," Luke said, "I'd rather take our chances elsewhere and finish with this foe now." "What about Kun?" she said, "If he wins and returns, how do we deal with him? I can't imagine the reaction if Kyp Durron found out." "I'll be sure to keep parsecs between them," his uncle said dryly, "I don't know how we'll deal with that, but I'm more concerned with what it will mean if he loses."

Mara nodded, and Jacen agreed with the sentiment. Then it would not be a question of who went after Sival, but how likely they were to be able to survive and return. Solo hoped that it didn't come to that, but the possibility hung over them like a storm cloud before a massive downpour.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

It was the presence that caught his attention first. Like a beast in slumber, powerful and gentle, Vhaldoq knew that he could never mistake this world for another. According to the reports he'd read during the years before the rise of the Empire, the world had been visited twice by Jedi and then vanished to parts unknown. The living world was even said to have attained sentience, though reports on that were fragmentary since they had originated with the Jedi.

D'ukal wasn't surprised to see the eclectic array of vessels in orbit, vying for control of the space around Zonama Sekot. Turbolaser fire was being exchanged, with the Alliance vessels attempting to block access to the planet. From what he could sense aboard the enemy warships, the Grand Admiral knew why. "Our foe's agents are already down there" he said, "We may have difficulty finding them now."

"There are some of the Jedi who remained here," Leia said over the channel between them, "We'll attempt a landing." Vhaldoq frowned, remembering that the planetary intelligence had objected to letting warships enter the atmosphere. "I will monitor the battle and assist where I am needed," D'ukal said, watching the Falcon move to one side and descend towards Zonama Sekot.

* * *

"Shall I accompany you?" Jonas asked. Exar smiled thinly. "You're older than I am," Kun said, "Do you think your presence will make much of a difference?" "I can at least carry back an accurate report of whether or not you succeed," the droid said firmly. "Stay back then," Exar said, "Sival undoubtedly is expecting us." The jade machine nodded, relieved that he continue to carry out the wishes of his departed mistress Adeyl. Ahead, Jonas saw the corridor leading to their destination, and the hall of deadly thorns guarding the approach. Knowing that they bore poison that was lethal, the droid had wondered how they would get thru.

However, the ground in the center of the path was charred and blackened and the spines themselves seemed slow to respond to their passage. The droid hoped that getting out would be this simple, especially if he had to leave alone. The barrier to the interior was gone, having been destroyed in the final battle here. "This is the Atrium," Exar said, "Sival must already be within." Even as the words were said, the azure beams of the lightsaber Kun held came on and the machine was tossed aside as if inconsequential. Appearing from within the lethal vines, Sival gestured towards the opening to the Iyndiri. As if released from an invisible hand, the foliage slithered to block their return. "Tell me, Exar Kun," the Sith Lord said, "Do you know the meaning of fear?"

* * *

"I can't explain it," Leia said at last as they settled to the soil, "I feel drawn to this spot." Ahead, Han spotted a bluff with a magnificent view of the valley below. Solo was not one to question his wife's instincts, but he knew trouble when he saw it. "I wish Jaina was down here rather than fighting in orbit," he said, and his wife nodded agreement. Fraud or no, Leia had a history with the Dark Lord and Han wasn't eager to confront him or their other foe. "They are coming," she said distantly, "I can sense the movement of many, thru Sekot. But I can't feel what they are thinking, nor where they are."

"What do think they'll find?" he asked. "Whatever the Sith have to offer," Leia said. They went to the foot of the ramp, and it was then that he saw them. Looking out across the valley were two figures from his past. One, a specter long buried with the Empire; the other only recently with the invaders. "Let's hear what they have to say," Han said, moving towards the cliff at a slow pace and trying to stay unseen. From the intent expression on his wife's face, he guessed that she was using her skills to help mask their presence.

Closer to the edge, Han could now see the Yuuzhan Vong below. There were more than he'd thought there would be, and most from the upper castes in their prior lives. "How can you call this world a home, when it robs you of that which makes you worthy in the eyes of our creators?" the false prophet said, his voice a duplicate of the hated creature who had attempted to kill Mara, and on countless occasions had interfered in the affairs of the rest of the galaxy.

"There is a way to regain what you have lost!" Nom Anor went on, "If you have been abandoned by those who have so long guided you, then forsake them as well." The ebony figure stirred, his resonant voice echoing from the distant hills. "I am a fusion of life and machine," he said, "In the days of your ascendancy, I would have been called an abomination. But I am more deadly than any of your warriors." One of the crowd stepped up to the challenge, though no weapons were available to us. There was no introduction, and the pair grappled.

The Yuuzhan Vong strength was far more than that of a human, but this was no ordinary man. The helmet struck the alien, and while he was dazed the lightsaber flashed and it was over. "I am a servant of a warrior clan thought to be extinct," the armored man went on, "We have remained hidden, but survive. I have taken Yu'shaa as the first of your people to learn our ways and others will follow."

Nom Anor extended his left hand and a stone shoot from the ground to hover above it. "That's a trick," Leia murmured, "He didn't use the Force." "No longer will the Jedi be a threat to us!" Yu'shaa went on, "Nothing can stop us now!" Han couldn't take any more, firing in rapid succession at the alien's back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI

The absence of the crew set off her instincts, but Mara followed Luke to the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer in the hope that they would find out what was going on. A younger woman stood awaiting them, wearing the uniform currently in style among the Imperial Moffs. "Master Skywalker," she said, facing them, "My guest told me to expect you. Are you surprised that I didn't oppose your entrance?" "This ship has been abandoned," the Jedi Master said, "Where have those who served here gone?"

"As soon as Sival was on the surface, I ordered them to evacuate," the Moff said, "I know what he wants me to do and I'm not about to sacrifice them for his sake." "What about yourself?" Jade Skywalker asked. "I've no life to return to," the younger woman said, "It is better to die for what I believe in." "This will only lead to further conflict, against those you swore allegiance to and the Alliance," Luke said, "The Yuuzhan Vong are no threat, and to make them the victims of your anger is senseless." "Your world wasn't destroyed by them, Master Skywalker," she replied bitterly, "You lost friends and relatives. I lost everything."

"Where do you come from?" Mara asked, sensing the answer before the Moff replied. "The first world they destroyed," Quirlarna said softly, "I grew up there, and was one of the fortunate ones to be rescued before the planet was ruined. When I saw the hesitation among the leaders of the Republic and I remembered all that I had to hate manipulators like Fey'lya for…"

Valeriy paused, then said, "I defected quietly after the second world was stripped of its biosphere. The Imperials accepted me, promoted me and I came to be well regarded even if I was a woman. When the Yuuzhan Vong finally decided to pay us attention, I was at the forefront of those moving us to join you in the conflict. So when the war ended and they remained, you could say that I felt justice had not been served." "You can't bring back those you lost any more than we can," Luke told her. "No, but I can make certain that they aren't forgotten," the Moff said.

* * *

The new lightsaber that he now wore flashed in his hand as Yu'shaa tumbled to the ground below. None of those assembled assisted the fallen prophet, and Tork hoped that his comrade had survived. His limited ability with the Force had not permitted the con man to detect these two approaching amidst the constant murmur from the planet. But he recognized their faces and remembered the dispatch he had read during the trip here. "I would suggest that you lower your weapon or lose what little you have to protect," he said darkly.

"Your priorities are misplaced," a voice said at his side, and a strange being was standing there. Appearing human, it was like no creature he'd encountered. "The Yuuzhan Vong will never join you in this path," it went on, "They are learning to trust the wisdom of Sekot." "I will not have my actions dictated to me!" he fumed. "I'd suggest you get back to orbit," Solo said, "Vhaldoq is probably helping the Alliance give your friends a run for their money."

Glancing down at Yu'shaa, the impostor saw that his only chance of rallying these aliens had perished. He was alone, in a world of beings who would gladly tear him apart and consider it an act of mercy. "Don't think you've won," the armored man went on, "The Dark Side has many avenues that can be utilized. We will find a way." Returning his weapon to his belt, Tork walked deliberately towards his shuttle. His master would not like this at all, but he was certain he could still find a way to salvage this mess.

* * *

The body of Exar Kun went limp, feeding on the wave of energy and using it to dampen the blow as he was flung into the narrow path behind him. Sival had to admire the man's tenacity, and as he reached the fallen droid; the Sith Lord hurled the machine over the barrier and into the clearing where his foe's ship waited. In vain, Sival knew, since he had no intention of letting his enemy go free. There was still a great ways to go before he reached his true destination and Sival could sense Kun readying himself to fight him for every inch of the path.

The tips of his fingers crackled with the barely restrained might of the Dark Side, and Sival waited until he saw Kun before reaching out to the Force. The floor beneath Exar cracked audibly as the bolts shot forth and were each absorbed by the blue-white beams of his adversary's weapon. The chunks of rock lurched free, propelling Kun back more effectively than anything else could. A sharp blow at the right spot, and the stone crumbled but in the meantime Sival had gained a good amount of distance.

There was no way for him to judge how much remained, and this time it was Kun who called on the coronal discharges of pure and untainted rage. Sival laughed, feeding off of the attack and using it to shake the very tunnel they were in. Exar relented, forced to give ground as the Sith sliced at him and sent clouds of dust and stone into his face.

Sival realized that he had lost track of time, but he did not care. Though his agent in orbit was one facet of his plan, he had many more to draw upon. His ancient foe simply did not stand down or allow himself to be swayed, and with reluctance Sival drew upon his most powerful talent and thrust his will upon the other in attempt to resolve this at last.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII

"That was quick," Lando commented as they rose from Zonama Sekot. "The effort to convert the Yuuzhan Vong to the Dark Side has been nipped in the bud," Han said steering them towards the battlefield. "Whose shuttle was that I saw leaving?" Calrissian asked. "The man masquerading as my father," Leia said, "I have a feeling that he's going to face Vhaldoq directly." "Anything we can do to help?" Lando said.

"We need to check out that Eclipse-class Star Destroyer," Han said, "If that ship even has the rudiments of what the original possessed, then somebody has to take it out before they turn it on Zonama Sekot." Calrissian nodded, remembering that the ship his friend was referring to had been fitted with a laser almost as powerful as the one on the Death Star. The ebony hull of the massive ship loomed in front of them as all about starfighters circled one another in vicious dogfights and explosions ripped apart the fragile vessels and those serving aboard them.

"It's got the proper housing," Han said as he slipped up and over a battered cruiser and lower to the prow of the larger ship, "I'm picking up plenty of power being fed that way." "So if it isn't operational, they want us to think that it is," Lando said. "Of course!" Leia said, "That's why this ship was sent here rather than to Coruscant. We'd assume that it was the greater threat." "I don't follow you," Solo said.

"They left just enough on this ship to make us think it could destroy Zonama Sekot, when the real weapon was removed," she said, "They aren't going to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong. They need them to start a war with the rest of the galaxy. They're going to obliterate Coruscant!" Calrissian knew that there was no way for them to confirm her conclusion, and by the time they reached the other planet it might be too late. Lando could only hope that their friends could succeed before then.

* * *

"Primary systems functional," an emotionless voice said, "Initiating secondary protocols." Deep within the Super Star Destroyer, Luke felt a dormant mechanism stir with unimaginable power and as he looked upon the face of Moff Quirlarna; he knew she was unaware of this. "What was your assignment, specifically?" Skywalker asked. She frowned, and said, "What does it matter now? All will be over soon." "Were you aware this ship had been turned into a miniature Death Star?" Mara asked.

Valeriy shook her head, and said, "I wouldn't have permitted it." "But you didn't thoroughly inspect the interior either," the Jedi Master said, "It would be entirely conceivable that Sival placed the weapon normally found on his larger vessel in this one before you even stepped aboard." The Moff nodded, as though a final piece in a puzzle she'd been mulling over had fallen into place.

"I'd always wondered how I was going to succeed in bringing about the end of this place with just one ship," Quirlarna said, moving to the viewport. "It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than has ever been amassed to equal the destructive ability you have been given," Luke said quietly, remembering the day he'd first seen the ultimate weapon constructed by the Empire. "If Sival returns, he can rule the galaxy with impunity as long as he can create more of the same," Valeriy said, "No world would be safe."

"Ask yourself, does that make him any better than the Yuuzhan Vong who brought down a moon on your world?" Mara asked. The Moff straightened, moving to the navigation console. "I would suggest that you leave," she said, "I would want you to perish when we crash." "Where are you bringing it down?" Luke asked, sensing the answer but not liking it.

In answer, Quirlarna pointed to the star they orbited and said, "Where no one else can be harmed by it." "We'll stay close by and prevent Sival from boarding," Mara said, "You can come as well." "Unless I shut down all automatic systems, this ship will carry out the instructions it already has," Valeriy said, "I must pilot it myself in order to insure its destruction." "May the Force be with you," Luke told her as he and Mara left.

* * *

As she formed up with the other starfighters in orbit of Zonama Sekot, Jaina spotted the familiar shape of her father's ship as it swung away from the bulk of the largest of the enemy warships. "You've picked up a tail!" a voice called in her ear, and she wrenched her craft thru a series of random gyrations and was just able to eliminate the threat. "Are you asleep in there, Sticks?" a familiar voice said.

Jaina smiled, remembering the owner fondly as well as the time she'd spent under that nickname. "Not as long as you're there to watch my back, Jag," she said, "I've been wondering where you were hiding in this mess." "Just got finished picking a few TIEs off of the Grand Admiral," Fel told her, "That is his ship, right?" "Yes, and don't forget and start blasting it!" Jaina snapped. "Don't worry," he advised her, "Remember that I grew up under the shadow of the Empire."

"Any idea how our enemies built that monstrosity?" she asked. "Who says they did?" Jag countered, "The Emperor never was one to let a good idea go to waste. Remember the Death Star?" "Good point," Jaina said, "I still can't imagine where it's been stashed."

"Maybe we're better off not knowing," Fel said, "After all, at the height of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong it would have been awfully tempting to unleash upon them." She nodded, for in that desperate hour some of the Jedi had indeed sought any solution to the problems with the invaders. To her own chagrin, she was one of them. "Let's make sure they don't correct that oversight," Jaina said as she came about and roared back towards the battle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII

At the request of Grand Admiral Vhaldoq, Corran had remained aboard during the battle thus far. Things seemed to be going well in the battle outside, but Horn knew that D'ukal was more concerned with the conflict likely to take place aboard his vessel. The Imperial had ordered his forces not to engage the shuttle from the surface that boarded and as the doors to the bridge opened, Corran stood to one side with his lightsaber ready. Vhaldoq rose, regarding the armored man at the entrance.

"Let us see your face," D'ukal said, "I would know the man before me." "I am the servant of Darth Sival," the mechanized man said, his voice sounding like all the stories Horn had heard, "You have interfered for the last time." A lightsaber was in the right hand of the dark figure, and a beam of red-white energy sprang from the tip. The Grand Admiral was standing as well, his own weapon not yet ignited. "Yield the day to me, Grand Admiral Vhaldoq!" Darth Vader said, "Join me in restoring the Empire you once proudly served."

"The man who brought that about is no more," D'ukal said, "I cannot bring life to those that are lost any more than you can." The masked figure advanced, weapon ready. Corran felt his hair stand on end and from the consoles there came flares of light as a pulse of energy swept from Vhaldoq towards his foe. The Dark Lord deflected it, drawing closer. "Let us see if you are more machine than man," D'ukal said, his outstretched hand wrenching apart the device on the other's chest. As the life support system was shattered, the enhanced breathing faded but the Sith didn't falter.

"My master has made me stronger than you can imagine!" the cloaked warrior said. "I don't think so," the Grand Admiral said, "You see, I've met Lord Vader. Fought alongside him. I know that you are a fraud." Horn stared as the impostor reached up and tossed away the helmet he no longer needed to wear. The eyes of this hoax glared at D'ukal, but the weapon he held didn't waver. "Let us finish this," the false Sith said. "Get off my ship," Vhaldoq replied. The stranger snarled something unintelligible, raising his weapon to strike.

The Grand Admiral swept in, scoring the armor on one leg and his foe grimaced in pain. "Haven't you suffered enough?" D'ukal asked. "I must finish my assignment," his adversary said, staggering forward. Vhaldoq spun about, inflicting another painful wound on the other side. "You cannot survive," the Grand Admiral said. Outside, Corran spotted an explosion and D'ukal spun in that direction as well. The mightiest of the enemy vessels was disintegrating and with its loss Horn knew the battle had been won.

A wave of emotion was the only clue that he had and Corran spun about and allowed himself to draw on the Force. The lashing energy beam cut off as he drew its power into himself, inflicting only minor burns. Vhaldoq had reacted instinctively as well, and their opponent now lay still on the deck. Turning to examine the Grand Admiral, he found D'ukal unscathed. "Nice trick that," Corran said. "Maybe I'll teach it to you sometime," Vhaldoq said as around them the enemy ships dispersed.

* * *

The return of Luke and Mara brought with it a wave of sadness and urgency. Without asking questions, Jacen plunged them out of the bay into orbit. "She's going towards the corona!" he said. "She knows what she is doing," the Jedi Master said, "Any news from the surface?" "Brakiss has been cut off from his father," Jacen said, "He's told me that he'll stay where he is for now, unless he feels drawn by the Force to the arena Exar has chosen." "I sense a powerful influence, and though it is not truly of the Dark Side I can find no other way to describe it," Luke said.

"Sival?" Mara guessed. "They are within the chamber," Jacen said, feeling the confusion of the creature below at these strange visitors to its sanctum. "Can you get that thing to hide until this is resolved?" Mara asked. "I don't think it believes there is any danger," he said. "I see the problem now," his uncle said, grimacing, "There's no way we can help." Then a wave of sadness swept over him, and Jacen had to concentrate to locate the source. "I think the battle over Zonama Sekot has been won," he said.

"We'll check up on that once we've confirmed that Sival has been defeated," Luke said. "How do you intend to do that?" Mara asked. Significantly, his uncle glanced at him. "I think I can keep aware enough of what's going on to see if things aren't going our way," he said. "Even if they do, there is no way we can stop what is about to happen," Luke said, "Exar Kun is truly on his own." Orbiting high above what had once been his home, Jacen allowed himself to experience what was going on below. His instincts told him that what he might behold would shape not only his destiny, but that of many other Jedi in the years to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIV

"Haven't you ever wondered why I abandoned the path taken by my brother and countless others before him?" Sival said, his hand extended while his lightsaber rested at his side. Exar didn't reply, his senses alert for anything that his foe might try. "The opportunities that the Jedi held out to me simply weren't enough to satisfy my desires," the Sith went on, "I found within the Dark Side a purpose." "W hat might that be?" Kun said. "A means of achieving what the Jedi claimed to have been seeking for millennia. Balance in the Force," Sival said.

"I know that what you say is true. In the end, the Jedi were unwitting servants of the very thing they sought to destroy," Exar said. "Then why do you stand in my way?" the Dark Lord asked. "That is the true path, Sival," Kun said, "The road that is of neither aspect of the Force. You spent years trying to fulfill a prophecy for which there were other meanings. The Sith cannot prevail." "But the potential remains, within each being who can draw upon the Force! A moment of weakness and the fires of inner turmoil can consume everything. That is why the Emperor sought to eliminate them, for a race with such power could soon crush all opposition beneath them," Sival said.

"Like he did?" Kun said. "I can see that you have much yet to understand. I can help you to learn even more, to delve the limits of your existence. All you must do is lay down your weapon and take my side," the Sith said. Smiling grimly, Exar said, "None shall pass." For a moment, the empty cavern was quiet save for the churning waters beneath them. "If that is your choice, then you shall meet your destiny!" Sival said, lashing out with bolts of blue-white lightning.

Kun deflected the shots, sending them harmlessly into the stone. The Sith lobbed chunks of rock and debris his way, each of which his lightsaber met and rendered no further threat. Spinning towards his foe's side and kicking up a cloud of dust, Kun sought the one thing Sival could still use to succeed. The Sith must have sensed his search, for his hand sought a fold of his tunic and withdrew a vial. "Yield or I will win either way! You cannot defeat me without losing everything!" Sival said. In that instant, Exar Kun had a flash of blinding clarity and the air around him gusted under his influence.

The tube of deadly toxins burst apart from within, the contents incinerated by his rage. Of course, Sival still had his weapon and the creature that dwelled here was not immune to it. For a moment, his vision was obscured and Kun turned to the Force to seek out his opponent. Abruptly, the gloom parted and before he could bring his weapon to bear Exar felt the searing fire of the Sith's weapon as it struck him a deadly blow. "Your fate is sealed, Exar Kun," Sival said. Kun smiled, and replied, "As is your own."

Grasping the handle of the Sith's weapon so that his foe couldn't remove it, Kun flung his own high above and cut loose great chunks of the roof. Sival was able to catch the failing fragments with the Force, his hand working to pry his weapon free. The power of the Dark Side flowed down the lightsaber into Exar, but he didn't relent. The arcing blade of his weapon descended, carving a lethal path towards his opponent. Sival brought up a boulder to block the lethal blade and Kun retaliated with lightning bolts of his own. Sival wasn't swayed, holding his position secure in the knowledge that Exar could not survive much longer.

His grip on the Sith's weapon weakened and with a mighty shove Exar threw himself free. Sival turned about to meet the twin beams of his enemy's blade and from behind the Sith great quantities of loose rock began to rise under Kun's command and pummel the Sith Lord. Sival advanced towards Kun, just managing to keep the weapon aimed at him from drawing any closer. "You are fading fast," Sival said, "Your life is over. There is no point to fighting any more."

Exar Kun smiled once more and said, "Was there ever?" The pool of water behind him erupted and from within the monstrous thing that Sival had come to execute emerged. Staggering to his feet and calling his lightsaber to his palm, his blade met Sival's for the last time. There were no more words that needed to be said between them. His eyes met those of his foe and for the first time Exar saw doubt in the Sith. The ends of his weapon suddenly vanished and before Sival could recover from the loss of opposition Kun brought his arm behind the other's back and flicked it back to life.

Pain radiated from where the Sith's blade had met his chest and shoulder, mirrored in the eyes of Darth Sival. "There will always be unlimited potential for the Dark Side. Waiting for the proper time to be harnessed. You have accomplished nothing," Sival said, his voice laced with emotion. "I've brought an end to you. That will have to suffice," he replied, twisting his weapon up and to the side. Darth Sival emitted a cry that seemed to echo across the infinite depths, and from his form poured an ethereal wind laced with blue fire.

Then, the Sith was no more. The two weapons fell to the ground, lying beside one another in the end as they had throughout history. Exar slumped, feeling his strength fading. To one side, the being who had observed the duel sank once more into the murk. "There is no pain, emotion or passion that can shape the galaxy forever," Exar Kun said, his eyes closing and his mind seeing the vast realm of possibilities yet to be explored, "There is an end to life, but there is also the Force."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV

With a last flicker the presence of his father faded and was gone. Brakiss opened his eyes and turned to his mechanized companion. "Our work is finished here," he said, feeding power to the repulsorlifts and raising them thru the atmosphere. High above, Brakiss spotted the Jade Shadow as it hung behind the Super Star Destroyer. Even as he watched, the gigantic vessel was torn apart by the tidal forces of this world's sun and he felt the pain of loss once more. It was a part of him, something that he could never give up nor would he wish to.

They came about, united on a common purpose after years of being at odds with one another. Much like Exar and the Jedi, he thought, Seeking the same destination on widely disparate paths. His ship made the jump to hyperspace and he had the opportunity to relax. "What will you with the chance that has now been given to you?" Jonas asked. "Make up for lost time," Brakiss said, "I am certain that my father left a record of his days. I wish to know all about him." "You are correct," the droid said, opening a secret compartment in his chest and withdrawing something from within. The cool metal cylinder rested in his palm and for a moment Brakiss regarded it.

"Is this…" he began. "Your father's?" Jonas interrupted him, "Far from it. This weapon belonged once to a great Jedi. Your father went to great lengths to obtain it. You could say that the man who wielded it had as much influence in his life as the Sith Lord who he just faced." "Who did it belong to then?" he asked.

"One of the first to fall before the Sith when they truly appeared," the droid told him, "A man who was just a child at the time Rmnklamara was sent looking for him and found your father as well. The Jedi placed his weapon in their archives following his death and probably never even noticed its absence before their own fall from power. This belonged to who first discovered the chosen one and led him towards redemption. Qui-Gon Jinn."

* * *

"You cannot simply disappear as you have done in the past," Cal Omas protested. "Who's going to stop me?" Vhaldoq countered. "At least agree to check in with us from time to time," Garm said. "The threat of the rise of the Yuuzhan Vong is no more and the last of the Sith from the time before your memory has been beaten. I don't have many years left either, but I can spend them teaching what I know. Having you looking over my shoulder isn't going to beneficial to our relationship. Besides, you don't want any more trouble with the Imperial Remnant," D'ukal said. "Who is going with you?" Omas asked.

The Grand Admiral crossed his arms and said, "That really isn't your concern." They looked at one another and Vhaldoq knew that he was right. "Is it over?" the Corellian said, "Are there no more surprises waiting to be uncovered?" "Life is filled with things that we don't see coming," D'ukal said, "That is what makes it so interesting." "Very well then," Cal said, "You may leave." The Grand Admiral turned and left the room. Outside, a small group awaited him.

"How did it go?" Fel asked as he and Jaina Solo followed him. "I wish your parents could have been in there. That might have made things easier," he told the young woman. "Dad still isn't sure whether to thank you or to shove you out the nearest airlock," she replied, "At least you'll always have friends." "I was surprised when Zonama Sekot decided not to be involved in the battle, nor did it depart," Jag said, "Do suppose that it knew there was no threat?"

"Why don't you just ask?" he countered. "Perhaps we will," Jaina said, leaving him to other concerns. Ahead, there was an elevator that would take him to his hangar bay and away from this planet. The doors shut, and for a moment he allowed himself to relax. Then they parted, and Han Solo and his wife entered. "Fancy meeting you here," the former smuggler said. "We really must make an appointment next time," Leia added.

"You would have been dragged into this anyway without my involvement. All I did was smooth the path," he told them. "You never did introduce us to your contact in the Ryn network," Han said, "The one who led you to Sival and his plans for the Yuuzhan Vong and Jacen." "I don't need to introduce him," the Grand Admiral said, "You've already met." Han and Leia looked at one another, then back at him. "You mean… Why, that slimy little!" Han sputtered. "I'll see you around," D'ukal said as the door opened and he walked quickly towards the bay. It was not empty however.

"Master Skywalker," Vhaldoq said, "I was not aware that you had returned." "Just got here," Luke told him, "I want you to take someone with you." "Who?" he asked. "The son of Exar Kun," Skywalker said, "It is at his own request." "I shall do my best to instruct him," Vhaldoq said. Luke stepped aside and for a moment the Grand Admiral was taken aback. "You don't fear that I could become a power for evil like Sival someday?" D'ukal asked.

"Do you not think that the same is not true of me?" Luke answered, his eyes peering out from the hood of his robe, "I have walked that path the same as you. But I do so no longer. I must face my own darkness as shall every Jedi for all time." "May the Force be with you," Grand Admiral Vhaldoq said as he stepped by and into his craft.

* * *

She was waiting for him as he returned from his conference with the man who represented the last remnants of an era she thought best forgotten. It was not the same view nor even the same world, and she no longer felt concern for the future as she had then. Her son lay in her arms, sleeping. His father came to her side, examining his child. "We shall have to begin instructing him soon," Mara said.

"That is the way of our predecessors," Luke said, "They took the children from their families whether the parents were willing or not. Raised them without any ties to anyone and expecting them to care for all. A terrible burden to put upon anyone, but especially the young." "Do you think that is what happened with your father?" she said.

"He wanted what he could not have," he told her, "To change an institution that had remained intact for a millennium could not be done in a generation without destroying it. That is why he was brought into the fold. He had to see the flaws and the things that he was fighting for. For the first time in years, a member of the Order dared to question the precepts that bound them together. With the Clone Wars further dividing them, it was impossible for some Jedi not to question those that had led them into the battle. The Emperor offered him everything he wanted without ever intending to provide it. In the end, he saw his master for what he truly was. An agent of destruction who only deserved to meet the same fate. Thru his compassion for me, the galaxy we know has come about. If he had remained firm, there would have been no one with the power to stop the Emperor and he might rule even to this day."

"I never thought about it that way," Mara said. "With the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, we entered a new era for the Jedi," Luke said, "Now the Sith themselves have finally been laid to rest. There may be some who take up the name in the future, but those who were of their number are gone. We can make our own choices, without having to fear them." Young Ben's eyes turned to the stars, and his parents follow his gaze. Across the galaxy and to realms they could only imagine, the battle to stave off the evil within would continue long after they all lived out their days. And perhaps, one day it would be over and the shade of oblivion would be no more…

The End


End file.
